I Never Knew I Needed
by Flame-Metal-Heart
Summary: Summary inside the story. Read and reveiw please;D
1. Bedtime story

**Hey there it's me Seeker Heart. I'm going to make a story about Anikishipping. Yeah I still love them. So don't make fun of me of it.**

**Anyway I'm making it like a story book that the Faithshipping reads to Leo and Luna for bedtime.**

**I kind a thought it up. It was given me an idea for this one. I called it the Vampires and Angels. It wills Jaden as a vampire prince and Syrus has an angel princess. It will true romance, blood, and fighting in it. Maybe even have a lemon on the later chp.**

**Just like to tell you guy its title theme for it. It's called "I never knew I need".**

**I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Sometimes some chps will have two chps in this one of the pages. One large one and the other kind a short. Just letting you know a head of time alright:D**

**I don't own the characters from Yugioh 5ds or GX. Or the song title is not mine ether.**

**Chp 0: Bed time story**

Yusei and Akiza were watching some shows at the twins' house. They became really good big brother and sister to Leo and Luna.

The twins' parents were always busy and never still at home with them so the older two signers stayed with the twins so they can watch them and care for them.

"This is so relaxing isn't it Yusei?" Akiza asked him. Yusei nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Yep it is." Yusei answered. As things turn well for their special alone time together. The twins came out of their rooms. "Oh hey guys. I thought you guys would be in bed by now." Yusei said to them.

"We know but we can't get any sleep." Leo answered. Yusei sighed along with Akiza which she giggled.

"So what it is? Do you want us to read you a bedtime story?" Akiza asked them. The twins nodded their heads.

"Could you please?" Luna asked them.

The older teens looked at each other and nodded. "Sure we can read you a story." Yusei answered. The twins jumped with happiness.

"We will wait for you guys at our bedroom!" Leo squealed with happiness. Luna shook her head side to side. "Oh Leo…" She said to herself.

The older ones laughed. "Well be there alright." Yusei said to them. They nodded and headed to their rooms to get their pjs on. Yusei had on some pjs shirt and pants which were black.

Akiza wear her light pink nightgown for bed as well. Yusei and Akiza then entered the room where the twins are at, waiting for them.

"Alright I guess were ready then?" Yusei asked. The twins and Akiza laughed. "What?"

"Oh nothing Yusei." Akiza answered. Then she gives him a kiss on the lips. He kissed her back more passion with a little tongue kissing.

The twins gag. "Ehh. That's gross. Please not in front of us." Leo said to the two. Luna laughed.

"Sorry." Yusei said to him. "Now what book do you want us to read?" He asked. Leo and Luna thought about it for a minute then they can read.

"I know of one." Leo said to them. He ran off to the shoves and pick out a book. "Here this one would do well." He showed them.

Akiza took the book from Leo's hands and read the title. "Are you sure you want to read this?" She asked him.

"Why yeah I thought I might be a good story." Leo answered.

"Well this contains some you know…" Akiza said but didn't say all the rest. Yusei took the book from her hand gently and read the back. "It's okay for them to hear that?" She asked him.

"Yeah I'm sure. I bit it will be okay. We don't read the gross out parts." Yusei answered. The twins made funny noises.

"It's alright we won't tell or say any mean words of what you guys are saying." Luna said to the two.

The teens looked at her and nodded. "Alright but if you get to scared about what happens in this let us know alright?" Yusei said to the two.

"We promise!" The twins cheered.

"Alright, let's begin." Yusei said after he opened the book to read the name of the book and explained of what it is.

"Now in this story it's about two boys who in two different worlds. Vampires and Angels." Yusei begin with Akiza next to him.

"Vampires and Angels?" Leo asked them. "What is it like a vampire trying to be a hero or something?" He asked again.

Yusei nodded his head to answer that question. "Yeah but not exactly true. This tells how these two met and how they found their way home." Yusei answered.

"Also in this one this will romance in it. Boy and boy love." Akiza warned the twins.

"So we can just pretend that one guy is a girl." Luna said to her. Akiza nodded her head.

"Sure you can do that." She said to the young signer. "It helps. Right Yusei?" Akiza asked him.

He nodded his head. "True. Anyway about the story it's says that when the boys journeyed together to find their way home they knew that they needed each other and their love to find the way back." Yusei explained on the second part.

"Cool." Leo said to and Luna giggled under her breathe.

"This is a story called "Vampires and Angels"." Yusei said then opened the book to the first chp.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this new story. The rest will be about the anikishipping in it. I look forward for anyway who reads and reviews. Tell me what you think alright.**

**Read and Review please till then see ya:D**


	2. New life

**Hey, there it is I Seeker Heart. I am going to make a story about Anikishipping. Yeah I still love them. So do not make fun of me of it. It is a crossover for Yugioh GX and Yugioh 5ds.**

**Anyway, I am making it like a storybook that the Faithshipping reads to Leo and Luna for bedtime.**

**I kind a thought about it. It was given me an idea for this one. I called it the Vampires and Angels. It will have Jaden as a vampire prince and Syrus has an angel princess. It will true romance, blood, and fighting in it. Maybe even have a lemon on the later chp.**

**Just like to tell, you guy its title theme for it. Called "I never knew I need".**

**I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Sometimes in this story, it will have two chps in one of the pages. One large one and the other kind a short.**

**I do not own the characters from Yugioh 5ds or GX. Alternatively, the song title is not mine ether.**

**Chp One: A new life**

It started at the Kingdom of Light. It is a place where pure people live in peace from the human realm and the Vampire world. For many years now, the Vampires and the Angels were at war with each other.

The vampires want to kill and drain the life from people on earth who are mortals. They would do anything to have those peoples' blood to suck and to take.

However, little did they know that Angels (Pure ones) protects the humans with their light. For which they called themselves the Light people, because if a vampire drinks the blood out of one the pure ones, they will become mortals and they can send the vampire who are mortal or turned into one will be sentence to the underworld.

Vampires hate the Angels so much. Because they have lost many good friends at the time where the war opened for them to start. A true bloody war.

When the Angels defeated the Vampire's king, peace restored and the vampires never come back to the realm of humans ever again.

The Angels' leader is a good kind king name Chris Hikari. A young man that has green hair, black eyes, and a face that is serious. He became the leader of the Angels when his father died in the war at a young age.

So he took over on the age of thirteen and helped everyone with the plans of how and what they have to do on the battlegrounds and plan some traps they can use for the enemies.

On the age of 20, he met a young girl who is mortal in the human realm when he was fighting along side with his army. A young woman named Violet. She has light blue hair, grey eyes, and an angel like face.

Chris and Violet got married after the war ended and peace returned to the realms of Light and Human.

When the time of war had ended and after about three mouths have pass. Violet was pregnant with a special child who is to be born as a prince or a princess in the Kingdom of Light.

The king and queen were in their bedroom watching the sunlight coming down to earth for a relaxed day from working on papers and taxes collecting. The birds that are white and gentle were flying in the skies with the sky spirits watching them peaceful.

Chris rubbed gently at the three mouth pregnant Violet. "I can't believe we are going to have a child of our own to call our own and become the next ruler of Kingdom of Light." He said to her.

She smiled. "Yes my king I believe that our child will be a great leader of the Angels of Light." She said to him as she placed her hand on her swollen belly.

"We must get some sleep alright. You need to have all your strength when the nine mouths come. Alright." Chris said to her. She nodded her head.

"Alright, let's go." Violet said to him.

Then the two entered their bedroom for a good night sleep.

For many mouths had passed, Violet's belly became bigger than it had before. She drinks some special drink that angels only can drink. Tears of Light.

It is a special water that no mortal or vampire cannot drink. It has only to use for female Angels who are pregnant. For Violet, she was mortal so the child will be half angel and half human.

When the baby turns on the age of 15, he or she must drink the light water or that baby will be a mortal and never live in the Kingdom of Light ever again.

So Chris is making sure through out the five mouths he made sure that Violet drinks it every passing mouth so the baby can be half until the baby is fifteen years old.

On the next morning of the ninth mouth, it was the day of birthday.

Violet is in the birth bed with other angel females helping her out through birth. Chris was there to help her through the pain of giving birth.

"You are doing great honey." Chris said to her. Violet looked at her husband and nodded her head gently.

"I…know…dear. I know." She said to him. She holds his hand through out the giving birth scene.

Each time of pushing, she squeezes his hand gently but hard a little. Therefore, she cannot hurt his hand when he is writing some papers or other stuff he has to write.

"You are almost there my lady just one more push." The red hair angel said to her.

Violet nodded her head gently to her. She then pushed again. By the time, after the push a baby's voice was crying filling up the room.

The red hair angel took the young baby to the nursery where other angels clean the baby from its birth blood and of course checking to make sure that it is health and have half angel blood inside its veins.

For two hours of checking and cleaning. The red hair angel came into the couples room with the baby wrapped in a light pink blanket.

"Here he is." She said to them and handed the baby to them.

"Oh honey he looks so cute." Violet said to him. He nodded his head.

"Yes. He is beautiful child." Chris answered. He rubs the baby's face gently. The baby giggled and started to cry a little. "What's wrong with him?" Chris asked worried.

Violet smiled then laughs a little. "Don't worry dear he's hungry?" She answered him. The red hair angel gives her a bottle of milk for the young boy to have.

She press the bottle's head on the baby's mouth and he begin to suck it gently. Chris looked at his new son with a look of surprise.

The baby is like his mother and some of the color of their hair is form into a light sky hair. The baby opened its big eyes and the color was grey.

After feeding time was over she took the bottle off his little mouth and wrap up some milk stains that are showing on his mouth.

Violet then unwrap the baby to see the rest of his body. He had the same body as Chris when he was little. She tickled the baby's belly to make him giggle.

"What should we name him?" Violet asked him. He thought for a moment then came up with an answer.

"How about Syrus?" Chris asked her. She nodded her head.

"That's a prefect name. Syrus." Violet repeated. Syrus looked at them and smiled.

For Syrus's life is just the beginning to the future.

* * *

**Well that is the second one of the story I hope you enjoy it. Read and review pleased until then see ya:D**


	3. Syrus new world

Hey, there it is I Seeker Heart. I am going to make a story about Anikishipping. Yeah I still love them. So do not make fun of me of it. It is a crossover for Yugioh GX and Yugioh 5ds.

Anyway, I am making it like a storybook that the Faithshipping reads to Leo and Luna for bedtime.

I kind a thought about it. It was given me an idea for this one. I called it the Vampires and Angels. It will have Jaden as a vampire prince and Syrus has an angel princess. It will true romance, blood, and fighting in it. Maybe even have a lemon on the later chp.

Just like to tell, you guy its title theme for it. Called "I never knew I need".

I hope you enjoy this story.

Sometimes in this story, it will have two chps in one of the pages. One large one and the other kind a short.

I do not own the characters from Yugioh 5ds or GX. Alternatively, the song title is not mine ether.

Chp One: Syrus new world

As the young half angel/half human Syrus who is still a baby was cuddle with his mother's embrace and seeing the new world outside of the castle's wall with his own eyes.

The king told everyone about his newborn son. The people were happy to hear that the son is born into this world in the living light.

For he will be a great leader of the Kingdom of Light when he drinks the light's water and become full angel.

But for many days has pass Syrus been becoming a little adventurer. He always crawls away from his father and mother when they are not looking; he even went to the meeting chamber inside as he father was making his speech.

Syrus was also getting into things he shouldn't have. But his mother thought of it cute. Syrus was so tiny for his baby age.

As Syrus grow older with every year that had pass, he begins to walk, ran, and plays more with his father toy sword he had when he was little.

The young princess was growing into a fine young man. But he begins to do things like women do. He cleans, sweeps, wash the windows that is small for him to clean, and make his parents beds and his bedroom.

Chris was wondering why Syrus is cleaning a like a maid should. He figured has much that Syrus has a lot of woman in him. But he'll probably grow out of that in time.

Violet was making a beautiful dress that is a royal blue color. It had a ribbon on the back of the dress which the color is royal red. It was made for Syrus's first ball night.

The 15th birthday of Syrus and the ceremony of Syrus rebirth as an angel.

Syrus was then making some tea for his father and mother. Until his cat named Lilly came into the room.

"Oh hey Lila." Syrus greeted the black cat/kitten. The kitten mewed at her master. Syrus smiled and pick her up from the ground started to pet her.

"Meow." Lilly said to her master. Syrus lay down on his bed with the little kitten on top of her chest purring gently.

"I don't know either Lila. I want to change for mother and father. My ways as a man but I guess I'm just a girly boy. Maybe I won't the king that they want me to be." Syrus said to him. Lilly rubbed her head gently to Syrus's neck.

"Meow." Lilly said to him. Syrus smiled gently at her.

"You're right. I should try to be myself and maybe I can get this right. I want to be a good king for my family. I'm going to get through this." Syrus said to her.

The cat nodded her head gently. Agreeing his statement. Then Syrus mother came into the view with a warm smile on her face. "Hello dear. What are you doing?" She asked him gently.

"Just making tea till Lilly came and said hello." Syrus answered to his mother. Violet looked at him with a curiosity on her face.

"Is there something wrong sweet heart?" She asked him. Syrus sighed sadly using his bangs to hide his sad eyes.

"Do you think I'm a girly boy?" He asked her. She went to shock to hear that from her son.

"No why would say that?" She asked. Syrus looked up from his bangs with teary eyes.

"I told this to Lilly too. I always think I'm not a man at all. I'm just a girl in a boy's body. I guess I can't be a strong king for the Kingdom of Light. I will be a girl that hides his fears away." Syrus said to her.

She hugged him gently and kissed his forehead gently. "Honey I don't think you a girl. You are the most beautiful child your father and I ever had. You will grow to a young man and you will become a great king." She said to him.

He looked up with new hope like he had before. "It's just what like Lilly said to me. Try to be yourself and you will make it through." Syrus said to her.

She nodded her head then petted Lilly gently on her furry belly. Lilly meowed gently. Syrus patted her head. "That's right so can you make a promise?" His mother asked.

"Yes, mother." Syrus answered.

"You promise to never forget who you are and believe what you think it right. You promise?" Violet asked.

"Yes, I promise. I will for you, father, and for Lilly." Syrus answered. She kissed her boy and hugged him gently.

"Come on now Syrus. We must get ourselves ready for the party tonight." She said.

Syrus nodded his head, got off from the bed, and they headed to the dressing room.

But unknown to the angel that something was watching him. Inside the darkness.

* * *

**Well that's it I'm sorry for making this long to wait I got school to go and all that. But hey I hope you enjoy this chp.**

**Read and review please:D**


	4. Night Party

**Hey, there it is I Seeker Heart. I am going to make a story about Anikishipping. Yeah I still love them. So do not make fun of me of it. It is a crossover for Yugioh GX and Yugioh 5ds.**

**Anyway, I am making it like a storybook that the Faithshipping reads to Leo and Luna for bedtime.**

**I kind a thought about it. It was given me an idea for this one. I called it the Vampires and Angels. It will have Jaden as a vampire prince and Syrus has an angel princess. It will true romance, blood, and fighting in it. Maybe even have a lemon on the later chp.**

**Just like to tell, you guy its title theme for it. Called "I never knew I need".**

**I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Sometimes in this story, it will have two chps in one of the pages. One large one and the other kind a short.**

**I do not own the characters from Yugioh 5ds or GX. Alternatively, the song title is not mine ether.**

* * *

Chp Two: Night Party

Syrus was putting on his blue dress that his mother had made for him. It looked beautiful on him. It cover him up all the way to his knees, he had to wear some pintos to cover the legs.

He wears light blue dress shoes. They were not a high heel one they were flat one. Therefore, he had nothing to worry.

His mother put on a light purple dress that covered most of her legs. She wore high heels that are light yellow. She put on a yellow rose flower on her hair to make herself pretty for her husband. Syrus loved how his mother looked beautiful with those flowers on her.

He sometimes wishes that he could be beautiful for others. However, he knows that he is just a teenage princess tha needed to help his people.

Syrus rubbed his sore eyes from crying in the kitchen. He waited for his mother to be finished so they can go to the party.

Then he heard some kind of noise outside. He turned his head saw something at the window. 'What the? Who was that?' Syrus thought to himself.

He went to the window and opened it to see what is out there. "That's weird I thought I saw something?" Syrus said to himself. He heard his mother calling him so he closes the window. Then turn away unknowing that a pair of golden brown eyes were watching him.

At the castle's main room was big. There were many foods, drinks, and snacks to munch.

In the top floor is the throne chairs. The king, queen, and the princess sit next to each other. Behind them was a portrait of the earliest angels who came to the land of light before the kings of old came.

The king raised his hand to make a quick massage. "People of the light. I have come before you and the gods of light to say think you for coming to this special party on this fine day.

For this is my son's rebirth of be coming a true Angel of Light!" Chris said. The people cheered after that \ spoken. Syrus however was worried. Since this is his birthday can, the gods of light give him the power to become an angel or will he be banishing forever.

He shook all over his body. His mother saw him shaking all over. She placed her hand on his to calm him down for a bit. She smiled at her son.

"Do not worry my child the gods will help you. I promise." She whispered to him. He nodded his head at her.

"I know mother I know." He said to her. Chris continued his speech.

"It has been said that this day of my son's rebirth will not only bring peace to this kingdom, along with his heart will help him have peace of his own to keep.

When the clock strikes to midnight the time will come for Syrus to have the water of light when he turns 15! Until then please enjoy the party!" Chris finished.

The people cheer yet again then the party started. They begin to dance, eat and drink they fill.

The royal family sited and watches the people dancing peaceful. Syrus sighed as he sees younger angel kids dancing with their friends or parents.

He remembered when his mother tough him how to dance when he was two. At first, he did not get it right he always falls to the floor or not holding on to his mother's grip.

Nevertheless, that did not stop his mother at all. She always gives him kisses on his forehead. Telling him 'it is okay you can do it let us try again'. He did very will on his own.

However, when it comes to making friends will…it has not been good for him. Cause he was a half-breed. When he was six, he went over to meet the girl angel named Purin she is his most trusted friend. She has light green eyes and light pink hair.

She always helps him to be a true king and sometimes teach him how to be royalty. However, before that ever happen some kids makes fun of him. Pushing him, throwing rocks at him, and call him names. Like this one 'freak'.

He could not take it anymore. He let other kids pick on him when he had enough he just sit on the spot and cry. That is when Purin came into view.

**Flashback to 9 years ago.**

"Hey what are you Purin? He is not one of us." The first bully said to her.

"So I care about the prince more than you nut heads. Why could you be so mean to him? He never did anything to you." Purin said to the bullies.

"Well maybe his mother was a pure angel instead of being a weakling." The second bully answered.

That made Syrus cry more. He holds his hands up to his eyes and cry into them. Purin looked at him. Then a small light blue hair kid came into view.

"Hey that's not how you treat our prince you losers." Naito said to them with his angry tone. The kids back off.

"Naito!" Purin said with happiness. He went to her side.

"You two better leave before I tell his father about what you did to him." Naito said to them.

They back off again then left. The two went to Syrus side.

"Hey its okay those bullies are gone." Purin said to him with her smoothing voice. The princess looked up at her.

"Why…did…you…do that?" He chokes a little with tears still felling out of his eyes.

"Because your highness. We care about you even if you are not an angel or not. You need friends that care about you." Naito said to him.

"That's right we can be your friends if you want to?" Purin asked. Syrus could not speak he hiccupped then wrap his arms around the two older kids.

"Thank you…thank you." He sobbed with happy tears felling out of his eyes. The two hugged each other for a long time.

**End of flashback:**

Syrus smiled the three begin good friends. He even saw them dancing together. Purin was wearing a light pink dress with a red rose lying on her hair.

Naito was wearing a blue suit with a silver mask covering his face. He hid his face with the mask when he turned 14. However, Purin cared about him no matter what.

Then a noise heard. The lights went out and the people screamed.

"What's happening Chris?" Violet asked. "I don't know dear." He answered.

Then a voice could be heard. "Help!" It was Syrus's voice. The couple turned to the other way. The light turned on then saw their son being held by a brown hair boy with a black cape.

"This is the most beautiful treasure that this kingdom has to offer." The boy said to the couple and the teenagers.

"What are you doing to my baby!" Violet asked him.

"Oh I will be leaving with the greatest treasure that is coming with along with me." He answered.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Syrus screamed with tears felling out of his eyes.

"Release our princess!" Naito demanded him. The boy laughed with his fangs showing. Purin shook when she saw that.

"Naito that boy is the vampire!" She said to him. The couple, Naito and the others went to shock.

"Yes am I a vampire. I'm Jaden the prince of the Vampire Kingdom." Jaden said to him. Syrus shook more all over his body along with the tears.

"No you wouldn't guards!" Chris shouted for the guards. That is when Jaden placed his fangs over Syrus's neck.

"You do that this boy will die." Jaden said to them. Chris lifted his hand to halt the guards.

"Now if you don't mind we will be leaving." Jaden said to them. Then he vanished without a trace.

Violet cried to her husband shoulder while Chris holds her closed. Purin walk up to Naito asking.

"What are we going to do?" He turned to face her and his eyes changed color to grey.

"I don't know. Purin I don't know." He answered. Purin hold his hand close as he hold hers closer.

This is only the beginning.

* * *

**Well that is it I hope you enjoy it.**

**Read and review please:D**


	5. Life at the Castle part 1

**Hey, there it is I Seeker Heart. I am going to make a story about Anikishipping. Yeah I still love them. So do not make fun of me of it. It is a crossover for Yugioh GX and Yugioh 5ds.**

**Anyway, I am making it like a storybook that the Faithshipping reads to Leo and Luna for bedtime.**

**I kind a thought about it. It was given me an idea for this one. I called it the Vampires and Angels. It will have Jaden as a vampire prince and Syrus has an angel princess. It will true romance, blood, and fighting in it. Maybe even have a lemon on the later chp.**

**Just like to tell, you guy its title theme for it. Called "I never knew I need".**

**I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Sometimes in this story, it will have two chps in one of the pages. One large one and the other kind a short.**

**I do not own the characters from Yugioh 5ds or GX. Alternatively, the song title is not mine ether.**

**Chp Two: Vampire's Kingdom**

* * *

"Wow just like that. The vampire took the prince away from his home and family." Leo said to the older teens.

"Yeah that's what happened to Syrus." Yusei said.

"But how can he get back home in time to become a true angel like his parents said?" Luna asked.

"Well we just have to read it and find out." Akiza answered. The twins nodded their heads.

"Now on this part is when Syrus begins to be a prisoner of Jaden the vampire's Prince." Yusei said as he continued the story.

* * *

**Book story:**

Syrus woke up from his knock out rest that was given to him. He was getting up from a big comfort bed that he was laying on he looked around his area trying to remember what had happened.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" He asked himself. When he turned around he saw himself wearing a slave uniform and not his deep blue dress that his mother made for him.

"How did I get in this?" He asked himself again. He rubbed the mirror softly on the surface. He startled when a the door begin to open.

"Good morning." A voice was heard. He turned around to his back. He saw Jaden the vampire's prince. "I'm see you like the uniform that I gave you." He said softly to him.

The little princess looked at him with a shock. "A…slave. I'm not nobody's slave! I'm the princess- no I mean I'm the prince of the Kingdom of Light!" He said to him acting brave.

Jaden laughed to see a cute scene of his pray acting tough. "That is funny to see. I'm glad you have at least a bit of flames in your half soul." He said to him.

Syrus went to shock. He forgot he didn't drink the water of light to make him a pure angel. He was still a half human half angel. He felt his knees were about to fell to the ground.

Jaden grabbed him from falling to the ground's rough edge. "You better be careful dear princess or else you get hurt." Jaden said to Syrus in a mocking tone but some what kind.

"Why did you kidnap me? What have I done to you!" Syrus said after he push himself off from Jaden's grasp. Jaden then backhand Syrus on his cheek.

"Do not speak to me like that slave. Now I have to get things ready for your work station. I'll be back alright." Jaden said to him.

Syrus nodded weakly as he covered his cheek which was slightly burn by that slap Jaden give him.

Right before Jaden closed the door he looked at Syrus looking at the ground. He knew that backhanded him was the one way to hurt someone in the heart.

He sighed and headed out locking the door behind.

Syrus stand up from the ground with his hand on his cheek. He then felt tears coming down from his eyes into the ground. He went to his bed then fell to the bed's surface.

He grabbed a pillow and begin to cry into it hard. "Mommy. Daddy. I miss you guys." He sobbed through the pillow. "I want to go home! I want to go home!" He sobbed and sobbed for each time he said those words.

He felt that his heart was breaking into two. He couldn't stop crying into his pillow. He almost went to night world sleep with all the tears felling down making the pillow so wet for him to sleep on.

Jaden on the other was in his room thinking to himself about the young princess he took away from the Kingdom of Light. "I wonder why his soul is not a full angel? I knew he wasn't an angel at all but the question is why?" He asked himself twice.

Jaden even can hear sobbing through his room. He did fell bad about hurting the princess but he shouldn't speak like that at him.

He's the prince of the vampires, enemies of the angels, and haters of the light.

He sat there thinking about it until his friend a dark blue green hair, orange eye, and a great smile came to the view. "Hey Judai." He said to him.

Jaden turned then smiled at his friend. "Hey Jehu." He said to him. Jehu which he is needed to be called as been a great friend of Jaden's ever since they were kids.

"I heard that you got something good from the kingdom of light. So where is this little princess girl at?" Jehu asked.

"He's in his room. I need to think of what type of jobs he needs to do." Jaden answered.

Johan went to shock. "Wait the princess is a boy?" He asked. Jaden nodded. "Okay they really need help on that one." He joked about it.

Jaden laughed under his breath. "Yeah I guess they do need help on that one. But it is true though. He has some kind of birth de fac. So he might have some woman parts in him. Just don't know what though. But any way how is Haou doing?" Jaden changed the subject and asked.

Jehu blushed a little. "He's fine. He doing good. Jim is working on his fighting skills with his one eye. I still feel bad about Jim's eye taken away. From that big fight with that tiger." Jehu answered. Jaden nodded his head.

"Okay. Well I better get going. I got a simple job that the princess to do. See you later." Jaden said after patted his shoulder. Jehu smiled but also felt bad about the princess.

He sighed before heading off to find Haou.

Syrus was sitting now after crying his little half heart out. He wondered what will Jaden do to him or have any plans for him. He just want to go home back to his family and friends.

He felt something moving around his neck. He took a hold of it then saw it. A beautiful ruby heart that holds a picture of him and his family inside.

He couldn't cry anymore cause he wasted all his tears. All he can did is sniffle. He hold it close to him.

For his life as a slave was only the beginning.

* * *

Well that's that. I'm sorry for it to be short but the next one will be longer than ever. Oh about Jehu and Haou they are like the main characters that you will be hearing so if you a big fan of them. Please don't get mad at me...:(

This is a part one of this chp.

Read and Review please:D


	6. Life at the Castle part 2

**Hey, there it is I Seeker Heart. I am going to make a story about Anikishipping. Yeah I still love them. So do not make fun of me of it. It is a crossover for Yugioh GX and Yugioh 5ds.**

**Anyway, I am making it like a storybook that the Faithshipping reads to Leo and Luna for bedtime.**

**I kind a thought about it. It was given me an idea for this one. I called it the Vampires and Angels. It will have Jaden as a vampire prince and Syrus has an angel princess. It will have true romance, blood, and fighting in it. Maybe even have a lemon on the later chp.**

**Just like to tell, you guy its title theme for it. Called "I never knew I need".**

**I hope you enjoy this story. There will be one out character in this story. Called Memphis Rose.**

**Sometimes in this story, it will have two chps in one of the pages. One large one and the other kind a short.**

**I do not own the characters from Yugioh 5ds or GX. Alternatively, the song title is not mine ether.**

**Chp Two: Day of a Slave**

* * *

Syrus slept through most of the day from crying and being depress of losing his freedom. He cuddle under the blanket trying to think of good times he had at the Kingdom of Light.

He remembered his two friends Naito and Purin playing tag with each other. Even making some sand castle so they can play Knight and Dragon.

He even remembered his parents and his pet Lilly. He was only 3 years old when Lilly the little black kitten came into the view. He always plays with her, feeds her, and take good care of her.

His mother made him take a bubble bath so she can play with him of blowing bubbles towards him. He always pops one when it comes close to him. He giggles and laughs even his mother was happy.

He had little tears coming out of his eyes. He misses them so much. He just wish he can go home and maybe this nightmare would end. But he knows that he can't return home not at least getting out of the castle of vampires.

Just then a person unlock the door then opened it. "Hey wake up!" A person said with a loud tone.

Syrus got startled. "What- where- what happened?" Syrus asked. The figure laughed under his breath.

"It's alright mate." A man with dark grey hair, a banged eye on the right, wearing clothes like a cowboy should wear, and he wear a hat to cover his hair.

"Who are you?" Syrus asked he was scared enough to not even look under the blanket.

"Name is Jim C." Jim answered. Syrus crawled from the blanket and looked up. "Don't worry I won't hurt you. Sorry if I scared ya mate?" Jim said to him.

Syrus smiled at him. "Oh it's nothing. Are you a vampire?" Syrus asked. Jim looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah here's prove." Jim showed his fangs at him. Syrus got scared a little. "Don't worry I already had my blood meal." He said to him.

Syrus nodded his head. "Okay…" He said. Jim smiled again then a crocodile came into the view. He screamed. "AWWW! Hide me please!" He squeak.

"It's alright there, she won't bite. Her name is Surly she's nice gal." Jim said to him. He petted her head gently. She growled softly. Syrus petted her gently.

"She's nice Jim." Syrus said to him.

"Of course she is. She's the nicest one I ever had. She's a great friend. We been friends ever since we were kids." Jim said to him. Then something came into the mind. "Oh hey you need to go to the kitchen. Your job starts today." He said to him.

Syrus nodded his head. "Okay…" Syrus said. "Can you show me where it's at?" Syrus asked.

"I'll help ya mate!" A girl's voice came into the view. She has blond curly hair, brown eyes, dressed as a cowgirl, and wears a hat just like Jim's. "Name's Memphis Rose!" She said cheerfully.

Syrus nodded his head. "Nice to meet you." Syrus said to her.

"Well come on lazy bum let's go!" She cheered. She grab Syrus's hand and the two left.

Jim smiled as he rubs his friend's head. "I hope that boy can help us. Do you think so girl?" He asked Surly. She growled softly to him.

With Memphis and Syrus, she guide him to the kitchen where the dishes are in stock dirty. The whole kitchen is a mess. Syrus looked at it. "This will take forever for me to clean." Syrus whine.

Memphis smiled at him. "Oh don't worry other slaves or say servants well help you with anything okay?" She smiled with her little fangs showing.

"Okay…" Syrus said. Still scared of seeing vampire fangs. Memphis looked at him and closed her mouth.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare ya. I didn't know." She said to him. Syrus smiled.

"Oh no it's okay. I just got to get used to them that's all." Syrus said. Memphis patted his shoulder gently then smiled.

"Alright I got to go and find Jim. See ya later mate!" She said. Then she ran off to search for her boyfriend. Syrus took a deep breath and went to start work.

With the vampire prince was a different part he was still in his room thinking of what he wants to do with his slave the princess he stole from the Kingdom of Light.

"I wonder what I want to do to the princess. I better make sure to mark him so he would not be touched by anyone except myself." Jaden said to himself.

He sat down on the bed still thinking more about the princess. So he decided to mark him tonight. "That's what I'll do." He said to himself.

With Syrus he was washing the dishes until a tall boy with gray hair, gray eyes, and wear a long coat was looking at him. "Man now that's a yummy meal to have." The boy said to himself. He walk over to see the young princess. "Hey there." He said to him.

Syrus turned around from his working area to see the boy in front of him. "Oh hi." Syrus said to him.

"So you're new here?" The boy asked him. Syrus nodded his head. "Well I'm the Servants boss names Chazz." Chazz said to him.

"Oh…I didn't know- I'm mean I'm Syrus." He said to him. Chazz smiled. "Please don't hurt me!" The young one begged him. That made Chazz even more happy.

"Oh don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I'll let this go if you 'pay me' first." Chazz said to him. Syrus looked at him confused.

"What…do you mean…by that?" Syrus asked.

"You will know what I mean." Chazz answered to him. He went to Syrus's ear and whispered some sort of spell to make the silver eyes into blank color: dark gray.

"Now let's begin. Open your neck to me so I can taste your blood." Chazz ordered him. Syrus tore the top neck brace off so Chazz could see his neck. Chazz bare his fangs out and as he was about to bit the young one.

Jehu and Haou came into the kitchen. "What the hell are you doing?" Haou shouted at Chazz.

"Step away from that slave he's not yours." Jehu said with a growl under his breath. Chazz growled under his breath and let Syrus go. "I'll take him back to Jaden." Jehu said to his boyfriend.

Haou nodded to him then kiss him quickly in the lips. Jehu left with the boy who pass out. "What the hell was that for Chazz?" Haou asked him.

"What I was staving. Okay I haven't drink blood for a while okay. That boy somehow was really good to drink though." Chazz answered.

Haou simple shook his head. "Look unless you want to keep yourself from Hauo's brother's wrath you better make sure not to pick the one that Jaden got. You understand?" Jehu asked.

Chazz nodded his head. "Whatever." Then walk away from him. Jehu shook his head again.

With Jehu he carried Syrus up to Jaden in his room. Yes, he is the older brother of Jaden. But since he doesn't want to rule the kingdom he left that for his baby brother to have.

"Hey Jaden." Haou asked after knocking the door. Jaden opened the door and saw Syrus pass out. "I'll explain about it later alright." Haou said to him.

"Okay come on in." Jaden said to his older one. Haou sat Syrus down on Jaden's bed. Jaden smiled and rubbed Syrus cheek. Haou noticed it and giggled. "What?" Jaden asked.

"Oh nothing. So anyway what do you want to do with him?" Haou asked. Jaden looked at Syrus and then back to Haou.

"Noting I'll handle it. Go now please." Jaden said to him. Haou nodded and headed out.

Jaden looked at the sleeping princess in his bed. He couldn't stop looking at him for some reason was it because he was different than other princes or princesses. Or is it something more? When he rubbed the young's cheek he felt the blood of the princess rushing through his veins.

Was he dreaming of going back to his home or was it something else? Then an idea was made. Jaden said to himself that he had to mark Syrus so no other vampires well get him for blood or anything else that they might want to do like what they did to other slaves.

"This maybe my only chance. He's already knock out so he won't feel anything including the bite. Alright let's do this." Jaden said to himself.

He opened Syrus neck cover so his neck could be seen. He bent down and lick it gently. He felt Syrus's body shaking when that warm tongue licks his neck. He even kissed it too.

Then he bit Syrus's neck gently leaving the young one to moan and groan of having his blood drain from his body. That noise are like music to Jaden. He smiled as he sucks some of the princess's blood.

Then he stop if he continues to drink more of the half angel's blood he could easily turn him to a vampire. He doesn't want that to happen to the angel yet.

When he got up from Syrus's neck it started to make some kind of white heart with black roses on the young one's neck. That was the seal.

The seal of the Vampire Prince.

After that Jaden took the young one to Syrus's room where he can get some sleep. He placed the young one on the bed then put on top of Syrus's body. "Sleep dreams beautiful." Jaden whispered to him.

Then he closed the door.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoy the chp:D I love the way I wrote this. I thought I should add the nice Jaden and not evil one. But who knows.**

**Read and review please:D**


	7. Soul bond

**Hey, there it is I Seeker Heart. I am going to make a story about Anikishipping. Yeah I still love them. So do not make fun of me of it. It is a crossover for Yugioh GX and Yugioh 5ds.**

**Anyway, I am making it like a storybook that the Faithshipping reads to Leo and Luna for bedtime.**

**I kind a thought about it. It was given me an idea for this one. I called it the Vampires and Angels. It will have Jaden as a vampire prince and Syrus has an angel princess. It will have true romance, blood, and fighting in it. Maybe even have a lemon on the later chp.**

**Just like to tell, you guy its title theme for it. Called "I never knew I need".**

**I hope you enjoy this story. There will be one out character in this story. Called Memphis Rose.**

**Sometimes in this story, it will have two chps in one of the pages. One large one and the other kind a short.**

**I do not own the characters from Yugioh 5ds or GX. Alternatively, the song title is not mine ether.**

Chp Three: A bond that blinds souls into one

* * *

Syrus woke up from the night's event at the kitchen. He looked all over and saw that he was in his room. He picks up his glasses from the nightstand and put them on his face.

He looked all over the place. He wondered what happened to him when he was cleaning the kitchen. "Man I wish I can remember what happened to me last night?" He asked.

Right when he was about to get up he felt pain on his neck. "Ouch! What the heck?" He put his neck on and felt noting? He went to the bathroom to check with his neck.

When he came to the mirror, he saw a symbol of a white heart with black wings on it. His stair at it with horror in his eyes. That was a mark of a vampire. "Oh no I'm a vampire now!" He screamed with his mouth covered.

He was almost fallen to the ground until hands hold him in place. "I'm glad you are awoke angel." A soft dark voice said to him. Syrus turned and saw Jaden holding him up.

"I'm sorry!" Syrus said to him. Jaden looked at him with a weird look on his face. "I didn't mean to sleep on the job like that please don't hurt me!" He screamed as if he was almost into the teary station.

Jaden placed his hand on the young's one shoulder for him to look up. "Hey I wasn't going to say anything alright so don't get to shy and worry butt okay." He said with a smile.

Syrus blushed ten times worst. Is it because he was having feelings for him. He shook his head almost made it hurt his neck more. "Ouch."

Jaden looked at him and remembered what had happen. "Hey let me help you with that." He said to him. Jaden turned Syrus around so Jaden can work his magic on him.

He begins to rub Syrus's neck and shoulders. The young one blushed twenty times worse than before. Having to feel a cold hand, this felt warm to him rubbing his body.

He sat there letting Jaden massage the shoulders and the neck gently. Then he let of a moan as he Jaden rubbed his most rub spots.

Jaden's eyes wide opened when he heard that moan from the young princess. He smiled even more as he rubbed Syrus's back faster but gentle rub.

Then he stopped letting go of Syrus. "Okay I think your neck is feeling better now. Get yourself a shower okay." Jaden ordered him. Syrus nodded.

Jaden walk out of the room locking the door behind him so no vampires cannot get in. Syrus stand up, and headed back to the bathroom.

He took his clothes off and headed in the shower. He washed himself from the dirt and any other things that were making him smell like blood.

After he got out of the shower, he put on a dry towel around himself. Covering his body from the coldness inside the castle. He went over to the closet to grab some clothes for him to wear.

He picks out a dirty shirt with torn up pants to go along with it. He laid them down at his bed as he grabs his glasses so he can see. When he turned back to the bed, he saw someone coming in the room.

He retreated back to the bathroom with a scared looked on his face. He turned to see Jaden with some clothes in his hands. "Syrus you here." He asked.

Syrus walk out from the bathroom still with a towel on him. "Yes master." He said to the prince. Jaden turned and smiled at him.

"Here. I got you some new clothes. I hope they fit on you." Jaden said to him. Syrus nodded his head and looked at the clothes. They were very beautiful to see.

They were all dresses, and one pair was a shirt that is not dirty including the pants. They must be for the working area that Jaden want for him to wear.

"Now come on get your dress on we are going for a hunt tonight." Jaden said to him. Syrus looked at him with a 'what the heck for' look. "Hey don't give me that. Come you love it. Beside you will be with me. By that mark." He pointed at Syrus neck.

"Wait you did this. Why the heck- I mean why my lord." He stop from what he was saying a bad way and ended up having a big slap across the cheek.

Jaden simply shock his head when he knew that Syrus was going to say that. Jaden smiled and rubbed his cheek. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you alright. So calm down alright." Jaden said to him.

Syrus looked at him and showed him a soft smile. "Thank you my lord." Syrus said to him. Then something made him blush. Jaden kissed his cheek, which made it worst for the blushing part.

"Alright then hurry up alright we are going to hunt tonight." Jaden said before he left the room. Syrus looked at the door. His heart was pounding softly against his chest.

"Wow…" He said to himself.

* * *

**Will that is a cliffhanger. I hope you enjoy the chp. I'm sorry for it to be but I hope it was worth it.**

**Read and review please:D**


	8. Hunt of Death

**Hey, there it is I Seeker Heart. I am going to make a story about Anikishipping. Yeah I still love them. So do not make fun of me of it. It is a crossover for Yugioh GX and Yugioh 5ds.**

**Anyway, I am making it like a storybook that the Faithshipping reads to Leo and Luna for bedtime.**

**I kind a thought about it. It was given me an idea for this one. I called it the Vampires and Angels. It will have Jaden as a vampire prince and Syrus has an angel princess. It will have true romance, blood, and fighting in it. Maybe even have a lemon on the later chp.**

**Just like to tell, you guy its title theme for it. Called "I never knew I need".**

**I hope you enjoy this story. There will be one out character in this story. Called Memphis Rose.**

**Sometimes in this story, it will have two chps in one of the pages. One large one and the other kind a short.**

**I do not own the characters from Yugioh 5ds or GX. Alternatively, the song title is not mine ether.**

**Chp four: A hunt to the death**

* * *

Syrus got dressed with the dress that Jaden give him for the hunt. He was still a bit of scared of going to the hunt with the vampires. He wonders what kind of blood they drink.

"I hope I won't get myself in the way for…man I'm scared." Syrus said to himself.

He opened the door, which of course Jaden left it unlock. He walks to the way to the kitchen. Until he came to a picture that shows a picture of Jaden and his parents.

Jaden was sitting on his mother's lap with his happy face. That reminded him of his family back at the castle of Light. He felt tears coming to his eyes.

He rubbed his eyes so he couldn't shred a tear. But his tears came anyway. They were fast to become streams of sadness, of missing his family.

Then a cold hand contact on Syrus's shoulder. He squeaks in a whining voice. "Hey are you supposed to go with the prince today?" Chazz asked him. Syrus turned around and saw him behind him.

"Um yeah, I'm sorry, I'm going right now. Thanks…" Syrus left the room in a hurry without looking back at Chazz.

Chazz shook his head, then looked at the picture of Jaden's family. "I wonder if angels and vampires can live in peace with each other. Instead of killing each other for land or blood." he said to himself.

Syrus run to the kitchen to search for Jaden, he run down to the hallways to find the door to the kitchen. Syrus then bumped into someone without looking in front of him.

"Hey I'm glad you made it in time." Jaden said happily to the bluenette.

"Sorry I was late master I had some trouble of…getting through…some stuff…" Syrus panted out. He felt his feet passing out. Jaden hold him to make him stand up from the fall.

"Hey be careful now okay. I can't let you get hurt by others alright?" Jaden said. Syrus nodded his head after Jaden sat him in a good position.

"Th..anks master." he said to him. Jaden smiled as he patted his slave's head gently. Syrus looked up at him with a blush threading to show out in front of Jaden.

"Well let's go! Jehu, Haou, Jim, Memphis, Alexis, Zane! Come on let's go!" Jaden shouted for his friends. Syrus looked at himself with a small smile creped into his face.

When the vampires headed outside Syrus stayed with Jaden at all times cause he was still scared of seeing new vampires, besides Jim and Memphis he got along with them will.

"Alright this is the spot, for the best animal's blood ever." Jehu said to them. Syrus looked confused.

'Animal's blood? I thought they need to drink something pure…oh. If they drink any pure angels their blood makes light that grows inside them so they could die quicker.' Syrus thought.

"You sure it's safe?" Alexis asked him. Jehu nodded his head in that response. "Zane what do you think?" She asked her mate.

"*Sniff* Yeah it's safe to hunt for animals. I don't smell angels so I don't think we can get in trouble with them. As long we don't enter the kingdom's grounds." Zane answered.

Syrus's eyes widen knowing that this forest it's like a barrier the Vampire Kingdom to the Light Kingdom. He can use this path to get home.

But not right now not without Jaden seeing him running off. That mark will burn on his neck if Jaden's knows that Syrus is going to escape from the prince's grasp.

So he has to wait for the right time to escape before the mark works and the other finding out.

"Alright let's hunt!" Jaden shouted to his friends. They nodded then flew off from the spot leaving Jaden and Syrus behind. "You will come with me." Jaden said to him.

"Wh-what? But…I'm not a…" Syrus struggled to finish his sentence. Jaden sighed happily with his head shaking to different sides.

"It's alright. Just hop on my back and I'll carry you when I'm hunting for animals. Alright?" Jaden said to him. Syrus nodded his head. "Alright hop on." Jaden ordered him.

Syrus hopped into Jaden's back with his arms wrap around his neck along with his legs wrapping around Jaden's waist. "Alright I'm on." Syrus said to him.

"Okay," Jaden said. "Let's gooooooo!" With that he ran with the quickest speed. Syrus held on tight around Jaden's neck so he won't fall off from the ground.

Everything around Syrus was awesome. He saw beautiful flowers that they passed along with birds cheeping and peeping all over. The animals didn't even know that Jaden passed them. It's like he was invisible to the naked eye of animals when he ran pretty fast.

"What do you think Syrus?" Jaden asked as he continues to run. Syrus was surprise to hear Jaden calling his real name.

"Fine but whoa you are really fast!" Syrus answered. Jaden smiled with a laugh to go along with it.

"I'm glad you like it. Hold on!" Jaden reply. Syrus just smile under his bangs.

As they ran an animal came to their path and attack Jaden. They fell to the ground as Syrus fell and roll to the ground. He shakes his head to clear his eyes.

"JADEN!" He shouted. That was a mistake that Syrus ever made. The tiger was looking at Syrus shaking all over his body so it went for him instead of Jaden.

"Syrus run get out of here!" Jaden ordered him. Syrus ran as fast as he could but the tiger was faster than ever before. "Damn it he needs help." Jaden said to himself. So he went after them.

Syrus ran to a tree hidden under the tree tuck. "Man at least I'm safe." Syrus said to himself. He turns so he can see a small hole for him to look through.

The tiger was sniffing all over the place to search for Syrus. That tiger was different than any other tigers are. In the vampire's land vamp tigers are stronger, tougher, and the meanest animals that wants to have fresh meat with blood.

Angels and vampires are the good food source for the vamp tigers to get strong. Syrus hates the word vamp tigers cause if he cause one drop of his blood the tiger can sniff him out and kill him.

So quietly he sneaks out of his hiding spot and tip-top away from the beast. 'Alright I'm almost out. I hope he wouldn't notice-ouch!' Syrus said to himself.

He lifted his arm to see blood flowing out of his wrist with a sharp throne. He panic that tiger could smell him out quickly with the blood flowing.

A drop of blood was drop to the forest floor that gives the tiger a single that Syrus was running away. The tiger growled at him as he walks closer to him. Syrus started to ran so the tiger went after him again.

Syrus jump, and ran as he could, but the tiger gotten closer to him. He jumped on top of Syrus's back earning a scream from the bluenette. "Help somebody help!" Syrus shouted for someone to come and help him.

But the tiger scratched Syrus's back. He screamed with all his little heart out and tears fell down from his face. His back was bleeding all over his body.

He panted badly with the tiger's playing with its claws on Syrus back. With one swift speed Jaden pushed the tiger off Syrus. Jaden ran to him seeing his back bleeding badly.

"Syrus. Damn it! Hold on okay!" Jaden said to him. He picks up Syrus from the ground and ran. But the tiger was chasing them not want to have it's pray leaving its food table.

Jaden smiled at that part as the tiger following him. The tiger jumped to attack them again Zane jumped on top of the tiger holding down as he and Jim weakened it.

Alexis, Jehu, Haou, and Memphis came to the view helping the others with the tiger. "Hold it down!" The boys shouted. Everyone went to the side of the tiger and did as they were told.

With one bite from Haou's fangs on the tiger's neck. Drawing up blood that tiger held through its veins. The tiger screamed with all its heart out making the blood flow quicker. After a few bites it dead.

"Jaden what happened to Syrus?" Alexis asked him. Jaden sat the young princess down as he licks his back. Syrus moaned in pleasure. Jaden's body shivered when he heard that voice.

'Man he sounds so good. But I better not yet until he's ready.' Jaden thought to himself.

"Jaden?" Memphis asked.

"We need to get him healed quickly. Let's head back to the castle." Jaden ordered.

The vampires nodded their heads as the others feasted the tiger's blood.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoy the chp alright. I'm sorry for making it late I was busy with some family business. But anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

**Read and review please:D**


	9. Heal the pain

**Hey, there it is I Seeker Heart. I am going to make a story about Anikishipping. Yeah I still love them. So do not make fun of me of it. It is a crossover for Yugioh GX and Yugioh 5ds.**

**Anyway, I am making it like a storybook that the Faithshipping reads to Leo and Luna for bedtime.**

**I kind a thought about it. It was given me an idea for this one. I called it the Vampires and Angels. It will have Jaden as a vampire prince and Syrus has an angel princess. It will have true romance, blood, and fighting in it. Maybe even have a lemon on the later chp.**

**Just like to tell, you guy its title theme for it. Called "I never knew I need".**

**I hope you enjoy this story. There will be one out character in this story. Called Memphis Rose.**

**Sometimes in this story, it will have two chps in one of the pages. One large one and the other kind a short.**

**I do not own the characters from Yugioh 5ds or GX. Alternatively, the song title is not mine ether.**

**Chp four: A healing kiss**

**

* * *

**

"No way! Is he going to be okay?" Luna asked the two older signers.

"You have to be patient and see alright." Akiza answered. Luna nodded her head softly and sat down next to Leo.

"Now where was I?" Yusei asked himself. "Ah there. In this part Jaden and the others took Syrus back to the castle where Jaden can heal Syrus." he said to the twins and Akiza.

**Back in the book world.**

After the feast of the vamp tiger, everyone went back to the castle so Jaden can heal Syrus's back from the claws of the vamp tiger. He nearly blamed himself for ever leaving him alone to find shelter from the tiger's wrath.

"He's going to be okay." Zane said to Jaden. The prince nodded his head a little. He rubbed Syrus's head gently as the young princess was a sleep on his lap.

"I should have protected you. I'm sorry Sy. Please forgive…" Jaden whispered to Syrus ear. That somehow made a smile on the young one's face.

Back at the castle Syrus was taken to the healing room where a couple of vampires heal the wound and sometimes help vampire women give birth to babies.

Anyway Syrus was lying on the bed with his face on the pillow just so he can breathe gently in and out normally. Jaden took the back top of the dress that was covered in blood.

Alexis and Memphis was looking at the bluenette's back to see if it was affected by the tiger's venom. "It looks like the claws didn't get to close to Syrus's heart to have that venom in him." Alexis said to Jaden.

"But he will be weak not able to move or do something if we don't heal him soon." Memphis said to him. Just then Haou came into the view.

"You okay little brother?" he asked. Jaden looked up and nodded a little. "It's going to be alright he will get better soon I promise you."

"I know but if I should have noticed that tiger was coming…*blow out a sigh*" the prince didn't say anymore. He placed his hand on his face trying to hide the sobs that were about to come out of his eyes.

"Come on lets eat. You haven't eaten any thing today." Haou said to him. Jaden nodded then left Syrus to sleep peacefully while the girls try their best to heal the bleeding back.

At the dinner table Haou was eating will with Jehu; Jim was eating with his friend Surly while Memphis works with Alexis on Syrus's back.

Jaden ate only a little of the food that they brought from the tiger's body home. He sat up move his plate aside and walks back to the healing room.

"What's wrong with him Haou?" Jehu asked him.

"He's worried about that princess. That's all Jehu." he answered his mate. Jehu nodded and then bites his neck gently sucking the blood from Haou's neck.

Haou rubbed his mate's head gently as he thinks about his brother's sadness.

Jaden walk all the way back to the room to see Syrus starting to wake from his sleep. The girls weren't there so he thought that they must have headed downstairs to get something to eat. He headed inside the room.

Syrus opened his eyes gently as he tried to move he felt great pain on his back. He lay back down on the pillow with tears of pain in his eyes forming.

"Ouch my back. Wait where am where's Jaden?" he said to himself. He hugged the pillow closer to him as the tears came down out of his eyes. He sobbed for a while until he felt a cold yet gently hand rubbing his head.

"Hey are you okay?" Jaden asked him. Syrus looked up then smiled with teary eyes.

"Jaden I'm glad you were okay! I was worried about you and the others-" he stopped talking cause of pain. Jaden sat him down gently so Syrus was on his belly again.

"Hey don't do that okay. You can hug me later as soon as I fix your back." Jaden said. The young one nodded. "Now hold still this may stain a little. But it will heal up quickly I promise." the prince said to him.

"O-kay…pleases gentle." Syrus sob. Jaden really hated that sound of Syrus's voice right it makes him upset to hear sadness and pain that Syrus is having right now.

Jaden lifted the bandages off then begin to place something really liquidly on Syrus's back. The princess whined a little but soon turns to gently moans that sends pleasure all over Jaden's spine.

'Man he's really good when making moans and groans like that.' Jaden thought to himself. "There it's done. It will take a while to be healed completely before you get back to work on the kitchen." Jaden said to him.

Syrus nodded. "Thank you my prince…" Syrus to him. Jaden smiled cheerfully. He somehow loves that when Syrus show off his sweetest smiles.

"Well I'm going to go now so I'll see you later when you get better alright." Jaden said to him. Syrus then grabbed the prince's arm. Jaden looked at him confused.

"Please…stay…with me." Syrus asked him. Jaden smiled. "I don't…want to be…alone when…I'm sleeping…I'm scared of the dark." he said to him.

"Alright just hold on for one moment." Jaden said. He moved away from Syrus's hand. He took off his shirt from his body. Syrus looked at him blushing.

Jaden's chest is a handsome, his abs were good looking for women to see, he had some good muscles abs showing in front of Syrus eyes.

"Like what you see Sy?" Jaden asked. Syrus looked at him surprised.

"Why do you call me Sy?" Syrus asked. Knowing he is going to regret it later.

"I just like calling you that. Its suites you very well for an angel princess." Jaden answered with a smiled. Syrus blushed ten times worse. "Alright I'm coming make more room." Jaden said happily.

Syrus moved aside a little for Jaden to sleep with him. Jaden jumped into the bed with the same smile as before. "Thank you again." Syrus said in his soft voice.

Jaden patted his shoulder gently. "Hey no problem okay. Now let's get some sleep." Jaden said to him. Syrus nodded his head. He took the glasses off his eyes and sat them in the table stand next to the bed.

Then right before Syrus laid down he kissed Jaden's check. Jaden and Syrus looked at each other with silence in the air. 'Oh man what've I done now!' Syrus screamed in his mind.

Jaden smiled again and kiss Syrus's check. "Good night Sy." Jaden said to him then he lay down and went to sleep within one minute. Syrus touched his check where Jaden kissed him. It was warm and soft as a bunny's tail. He smiled.

"Good night Jaden." Syrus said to himself then, he too fallen a sleep with two minutes.

Their friendship is just the beginning of the life time.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoy the chp.**

**The next one will be more tricky than ever before. But what? You need to find out and see for yourself. Good luck:D**

**Read and Review please:D**


	10. Date to the Ball

**Hey, there it is I Seeker Heart. I am going to make a story about Anikishipping. Yeah I still love them. So do not make fun of me of it. It is a crossover for Yugioh GX and Yugioh 5ds.**

**Anyway, I am making it like a storybook that the Faithshipping reads to Leo and Luna for bedtime.**

**I kind a thought about it. It was given me an idea for this one. I called it the Vampires and Angels. It will have Jaden as a vampire prince and Syrus has an angel princess. It will have true romance, blood, and fighting in it. Maybe even have a lemon on the later chp.**

**Just like to tell, you guy its title theme for it. Called "I never knew I need".**

**I hope you enjoy this story. There will be one out character in this story. Called Memphis Rose.**

**Sometimes in this story, it will have two chps in one of the pages. One large one and the other kind a short.**

**I do not own the characters from Yugioh 5ds or GX. Alternatively, the song title is not mine ether.**

**Chp four: A date for a day?**

* * *

Syrus was still sleeping peacefully from that awful pain he had to deal with from that triger's claws. He was dreaming about going back home to the Kingdom of Light, to see all his friends and family he missed so much.

But then he had other things in his mind. Like the vampires that live in the castle and the prince. The prince and he dancing on the floor with other couples. Like Jim and Memphis, Alexis and Zane, Haou and Jehu, and Chazz with a small tall girl with black white hair, gray eyes, and a gentle face of an angel dancing.

Jaden and himself was doing really well with the dancing, just as they stopped Jaden pulled Syrus into a long loving kiss on the lips.

Then he woke up from his slumber. He panted softly because the prince was still sleeping and he doesn't want to wake up Jaden from his sleep.

"Wow that was weird to have? I wonder why I dream about him and all the other vampires." Syrus asked himself softly. He got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom.

He turned on the shower on warm and stripes himself from his clothes that were stained in blood from his back. He headed in and laid on the tub's smooth surface. As water hit him with it's warm he smiled.

"Man I wish I can do this at home. I never have this for a long time." Syrus said. Just then he felt his locket moving on his neck. He placed his hand on it and smiled. He had this when he was born into the world of light.

His mother gave it to him as a good luck charm. He started to relax with that charm still wrap around his neck. His hand relaxed a little until he moves it to his private area.

His face turns red when he touches it by a mistake with a squeak on the way to his throat too.

"Oh my god! What did I try to do to myself?" Syrus shouted in his mind. He turned off the water, grabs himself a towel, and headed back to the room where Jaden and he slept. He looked to see that Jaden was gone from the healing room chambers. He sighed with a good sound. That means he can change into his clothes without any one looking at him changing.

Right after he enters the closet he saw a letter in the hock of somewhat kind of dress that is pretty white with red and blue ribbons on it all over the dress lines and everything.

"What this for?" He asked himself. He opened the letter and begins to read it.

'Dear Syrus,

I'm planning to have a ball tonight for the Red Moon ceremony. It's a type of dance that we vampires do when the red moon shows up at 10 years.

I hope you can join me tonight with the others. If you want to cool if not then we'll plan something else we can do just the two of us alright.

I get you around four minutes.

Love ya

From, Jaden'

Syrus blushed when he heard that last word. 'How could he say that to me if he had feelings for me? But I think I'm in love with him too.'

Syrus thought to himself with his hand holding his heart closer. 'Oh my god Jaden really said that in this letter? That was very sweet of him. I will go tonight to this ball with him.' Syrus thought to himself.

About a min or so Syrus put on the dress that Jaden give him for the ball night of the Red Moon. He looked himself at the mirror looking at himself so he can see if he misses something on the dress or anything else on it.

Just then a door was opened to reveal itself to be Jaden. He's dress in a light grey shirt; black slickly pants, and wore a light red cape that was attached to his shoulders.

"Oh well this is a pretty sight to see here." Jaden said to Syrus. Syrus blushed ten times worse when Jaden said that.

"Th…thank y…o…u…master." Syrus said. But being shaky all over his body making his words sound weird. Jaden laugh a little when Syrus shook all over his body.

"Are you okay?" Jaden asked. Syrus nodded his head a little. "It's alright you look great! Now come on let's go!" Jaden said to him. Syrus breathe in and out gently.

Jaden and Syrus headed out from the healing rooms then headed downstairs where they can see the others. "Alright through this door are other vampires that don't know you yet. So if I were you just to be in the safe side stay with me or my brother alright?"

Syrus nodded his head a little. He was getting scared of seeing other strange vampires beside the ones that live in this castle. 'Be brave Syrus, be brave.' He said to himself.

The doors opened as the two entered the castle main ball room where others were waiting for them to come. Jaden waved his hand to the others for them to silence the music and get everyone's attention.

"Hello follows vampires. Today we celebrate the day of the Red Moon's power!" Jaden cheered. The others clap their hands for the news.

Then Haou stepped in for Jaden. "As you can see the Angels where once a true friend to all of us. So we decided that we send them a gift to show them that we don't want wars all we want is peace and be friends again." Haou said.

"So what is the gift we should bring to them?" One of the vampires that were dresses all red and black pants. He looks at Syrus right next to Jaden with an evil smile on his face.

"The gift is calling The Heart of Light. It's a very powerful stone that we use to turn ourselves into day walker without being weakened by the light harmful rays. Also it can turn a half breed into fill." Haou answered.

Syrus was shock to hear that. A heart that can turn half into whole without having to drink the water of light. That must be it that must be the treasure that the other angels were looking for and now that the vampires have it they want to get it to them to have a friendly treated.

"Oh why should give that thing away? It can make us powerful for we know and still win this war against the Angels of Light." The male vampire said.

Haou sighed and shook his head. "That's the point we can't use it. It will only work if a half breed angel release the power that sleeps in the heart. But we are going to do that. All we want is peace with them at to fight them." Haou said to him.

The male vampire sighed. "Well, what happens if we-" He was cut off by Jaden.

"That's enough I won't hear this anymore. Mark you better know your place before I took it away from you!" Jaden shouted. Which made the others shock to see his behavior change all of a suddenly.

"Brother calm down okay you're scaring Syrus." Haou said to him. Jaden looked at his brother then to Syrus who was shaking slightly.

"I'm sorry Sy. I don't mean to scare ya." Jaden said to him. Syrus only nodded to him then Jaden gave him a hug. Syrus blushed ten times faster as he felt Jaden's cold arms around him.

"Now please as I was saying," Haou continued. "Well be heading to the Angel's Kingdom and give them this gift. Until that time comes please enjoy the ball!" He cheered.

Jehu went next to him and kissed him on the lips. As everyone cheered to their hearts commend.

As everyone was dancing Jaden took Syrus to the main room floor where they can dance. Syrus was a bit nerves about this but somehow with Jaden around, he feels safe in his master's cold arms.

"Care for a dance Sy?" Jaden asked nicely. He hold out his hand so Syrus can take it.

"Sure I will." Syrus answered. Then they begin dancing at the Red Moon's Ball.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoy this chp add some fluff to the scene for Syrus and Jaden!:D The love of others. Oh I will make the next chp very long like I have with this one. **

**Read and review please!**


	11. Mess and love

Hey, there it is I Seeker Heart. I am going to make a story about Anikishipping. Yeah I still love them. So do not make fun of me of it. It is a crossover for Yugioh GX and Yugioh 5ds.

Anyway, I am making it like a storybook that the Faithshipping reads to Leo and Luna for bedtime.

I kind a thought about it. It was given me an idea for this one. I called it the Vampires and Angels. It will have Jaden as a vampire prince and Syrus has an angel princess. It will have true romance, blood, and fighting in it. Maybe even have a lemon on the some chps.

Just like to tell, you guy its title theme for it. Called "I never knew I need".

I hope you enjoy this story. There will be one out character in this story. Called Memphis Rose.

Sometimes in this story, it will have two chps in one of the pages. One large one and the other kind a short.

I do not own the characters from Yugioh 5ds or GX. Alternatively, the song title is not mine ether.

**LEMON ON THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHP!**

* * *

Chp five: Ball mess up and love mating

* * *

Syrus was holding Jaden's hand so he won't lose his balance on the dancing floor and make them look like idiots. Syrus would hide in his room forever if that happens.

"It's alright Sy you're doing well. Keep it up okay." Jaden whispered to his ear. Syrus blushed when he heard that sweet voice whispering in his ear.

"O…kay master." Syrus said as the two begin to dance some more. Haou and Jehu were doing a great job of dancing with each other. He smiled at them as they continued.

Everyone one was having a great time with the Red Moon party. All except Mark who was still looking at the young princess who was dancing with the prince.

"I wonder what made that kid special. This well is good to see." Mark said to himself.

Jaden let Syrus go of his hands so the young one can get some breath from dancing so much. "You are really something Sy. I'm glad I got to ask you to dance with you." Jaden said with a smile.

Syrus had tears in the corner of his eyes. Jaden looked at him and wondered why he is going to cry. "Sy." he asked.

Syrus shook his head to get rid of them because he doesn't want to cry in front of the rest of the vampires. "I'm sorry master…it's just I…*blew a sadly sigh* I miss home." he answered.

Jaden hugged him gently as he placed a kiss on Syrus's forehead. "Hey don't be sad. You know I'll be planning to let you go home as soon as the Red Moon party is done. Then you can drink the water of light so you can turn to a pure angel." Jaden said. "Oh and please don't call me master, how about aniki." he said.

Syrus's heart beaded so faster that he felt that it was going to burst out of his chest. "Oh aniki!" he cheered with happiness as happy tears fell off his face. "Thank you!" He buried his head on Jaden's cold chest.

Jaden laughed with happiness as Syrus continued to get comfort from the vampire prince.

"Hey I'm going to get some drinks alright. You stay here." Jaden said. Syrus nodded as he wipes the tears away from his eyes. Jaden patted his shoulder then left to get drinks.

Then Mark came into the view. "Hey." he said in a cold voice. Syrus shivered to his spine as he felt a cold hand on his back.

"Hello…" Syrus said.

"You know Jaden has a thing for you." Mark said. Syrus look at him. "Why do you even hang out with him?" he asked.

"He's…my master…I have no chance…" Syrus answered coldly but that somehow made him cute. Mark then scratch Syrus's shoulder badly.

"Your master. Mmm. That is the lame thing I ever heard from. You're the half breed angel that was stolen by him. Now he's going to make you as his pet. That said so sad." Mark said.

Syrus cried out loud when he felt that hand going down more to his arm. "Stop that hurts!" he screamed.

Then a Wing Kuribo came into the view then pushed Mark's hand on Syrus's body. "Bu!" It said to him as he flew softly to him.

"What the hell was that?" Mark said. Jaden then came with the drink until he saw blood running from Syrus's back dress.

"Syrus!" he shouted as he drop the drinks down. Everyone stop and saw the scene of what's happing. Haou and Jehu looked then ran towards them. "Syrus are you alright." he asked.

Syrus looked up a little with tears running down. ".ki…" Syrus said. The Kuribo was spinning around and around looking worried about the young princess.

"Syrus…you idiot what the hell was that for?" Jaden shouted at Mark. Mark sighed. He then licks the blood that came from Syrus's shoulder.

"His blood was so good for me to drink so I thought I should have some from the princess of the Light kingdom." Mark answered. Jaden look at him mad big time.

Before he can attack Chazz grabbed his arm. "Jaden this is no time you need to help Syrus now before he ends up bleeding to death." he said to him.

Jaden sighed angrily then nodded at Chazz. "Alright." He turned to Mark with a mad look on his face. "You won't be lucky." Jaden said to him.

Mark laughed as Haou told him to get out of the party floor so no more will be disrupt the party anymore. "Man yeah does he have to ruin everything Haou?" Jehu asked.

Haou sighed then turned to his lover. "I don't know my love." He answered. He then turned to the rest of the vampires. "I'm sorry about that please continuing the dance alright." he said to them.

The vampires nodded to him then continue to dance. Afterwards the two headed to the rest of the others. "How is he Jaden?" Haou asked his brother.

"He looks weak for some reason I don't know why though." Jaden answered. He holds Syrus in a care hug as the young was shaking all over saying aniki all over again and again. "I'll take to my chambers he can rest there." Jaden said to him. Haou nodded his head.

"He'll be fine." Haou said to him. The prince nodded his head to him. Jaden pick up Syrus and took him to his room. Chazz look at them and wondered why Mark did that to Syrus. "What the hell is he planning at?" he asked.

Jaden took Syrus to his room where he can heal Syrus. "Hold Sy." he said to him. Syrus shivered all over his body.

"K…aniki…" Syrus said. Jaden nodded then bit his finger a little for blood to coming flowing out of him. He then took part of Syrus' dress shoulders off so he can heal them with his blood.

He rubbed his thumb slowly on Syrus's wound so the blood can heal the wound softly. Syrus shivered more to feel that good feeling more but this time it's stronger.

'Man what is that feeling?' Syrus asked himself. He let off a moan that made Jaden shiver with pleasure all over his body. "What's wrong aniki?" Syrus asked.

Jaden shook his head all over before he let that come to his mind. "Un-yeah I'm Sy. Are you okay?" Jaden ask.

"Yeah I'm fine aniki." He said softly to him. Jaden sighed with sadness though. "What wrong?" Syrus asked him again.

"Sy. When I said that I want us to have a good time at the dance. This is not what I meant. For you to get hurt and the party was half way ruined by Mark the guy that hurt you and now this?" Jaden answered. Syrus looked at him sadly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask-" Syrus was cut off.

"Don't worry buddy it's alright. But hey at least we got ourselves together right." Jaden said. Syrus blushed to hear that from his mouth. He nodded to the prince.

"You're right aniki." Syrus said.

Then for a long time they stared each other in the eyes. Jaden have to amend that Syrus looked beautiful with his silver eyes. He lend in closer until he touch Syrus's lips with his.

Syrus was shock to feel that coming from the prince so quickly. But he then wrapped his arms around Jaden's neck as he tried to deepen the kiss to make it a passion kiss.

Jaden lick Syrus's lips asking for an entrance of entering his mouth. The princess let the prince put his tongue into Syrus's mouth gently.

Syrus moaned as that slimy tongue played with his mouth. Then while doing that Jaden pulled the zipper of Syrus's dress off him so he can feel that warm body of his.

Syrus squeak to feel that hand moving on his back so peacefully and gently. Jaden let go of Syrus's mouth leaving a line of saliva that the prince wipe away from his mouth.

Syrus was panted a little when that kiss almost took all of his strength away from him. "Aniki…are you alright now?" Syrus asked.

Jaden nodded his head. "Yeah Sy. I'm fine. Can I though?" Jaden asked that made the princess shock. He felt that hand rubbing his bottom gently.

"Yes master. Please take me." Syrus answered. Jaden smiled more because he was the only one that can take Syrus's innocence away from him and make him his.

Jaden pulled off the dress until it reached to Syrus's bottom as they kiss more. Jaden lick Syrus's neck softly on the mark that has the white heart on it.

Syrus was a bit nervous about this but he felt that same feeling every time Jaden touched his skin, heals him, or even hold his hand for the dance.

When Jaden lick the shoulder that was healing Syrus said something. "Jaden!" He screamed from pleasure that he was getting from his master.

"That felt good. Please call me by that again." Jaden said. Syrus did as he was told as Jaden pulled down the dress completely taking it off from Syrus body.

Syrus shivered from the cold air coming through his bare skin. Syrus then took a hold of Jaden's shirt. He begins to unbutton the shirt trying to get rid of it so he can feel that cold skin on his warm flesh. Jaden took the hint.

He let go of Syrus as he helps him unbutton his shirt so the princess can take it off. As the shirt was losing Syrus took it off and threw it to the ground where his dress was.

He placed his hands on Jaden's chest as they continued kissing some more. Jaden then grab a hold of Syrus's man panties that made Syrus stopped. "Wait not yet please I'm still nervous about this." He squeaks.

Jaden kissed his forehead softly. "It's alright Sy, this is new to me too." he said to him. Syrus nodded to him as Jaden pulled down his panties off him that shows his member. Jaden looked at him with those hungry eyes.

Syrus panted some more as Jaden took his own clothes off his body. He was huge, but not that huge. He has good muscle lines that show at his chest, his legs were pretty long than Syrus's, and his manhood was pretty huge too.

Syrus blushed more than he did before. "Like what you see here?" Jaden asked. Syrus nodded. He squeaks as Jaden took a hold of Syrus's pink nipple into his mouth to harden it. As he did that Syrus was feeling great pleasure all over his body.

Jaden then went to the other one to give it the same treatment as he did with the other one. Syrus moaned like crazy that sounded like music to Jaden's ears.

Once he was done he let it go as it was harden enough. Syrus panted a little from Jaden's treatment of his nipples. "I want to do something for you. Can you lift your legs up for me?" Jaden asked. Syrus blushed but he took a hold of his legs and lifts them up for Jaden.

Then something made him scream all over his body. "OH MY GOD!" Syrus felt a tongue playing with his entrance of his body. He looked to see Jaden doing that to him. He moans and screams from pleasure as it was rushing through his body like crazy.

Syrus let his legs go so they land softly on Jaden's shoulders. Syrus hide his eyes with his hands so tears won't fall from him. Jaden heard that from him so he continued the treatment.

After for a while Syrus panted heavily when Jaden stopped. "Are you feeling okay Sy?" Jaden asked.

Syrus nodded his head softly. "Yes aniki." he answered the prince's question. Jaden smiled.

"It will be alright my love." Jaden kissed his forehead again. Then he pulled out oil some kind and coated his three fingers in it. He place one in Syrus who was screaming all over.

"It hurts." Syrus said. Jaden rubbed his member so it can help him from the pain he feeling. When Syrus was getting used to feel a finger in him. Jaden placed the second one in. Syrus gripped the bed sheets tightly as he tries to calm himself from the pain he's feeling.

Then as the time was right Jaden placed his last finger in him. He curled his fingers in Syrus's body making him twist and turn all over. "It hurts. It hurts." Syrus kept saying.

Then he let off a moan that seems to be the spot that makes him see stars. "Oh god right there. That felt really good." He said in a soft voice.

Jaden smiled then kissed Syrus's lips again. He pulled the three out so he can place them with his member which was ready to be released inside.

"Are you ready for this?" Jaden asked. Syrus nodded his head. "Alright. Here we go." Jaden then thrust inside Syrus.

Syrus screamed when Jaden went in fill into his body. He felt great pleasure that rushing through his veins. "Oh man so warm." Jaden said as he continued to thrust in some more.

"Please keep going!" Syrus shouted at the prince. Jaden smiled as he pulled out and thrust back in him.

They kept doing this almost all night but it didn't matter to them because they were having the greatest time of their live. Syrus moan and screamed to feel that made his own member moved shaky all over.

"Jaden I'm going to be come-" Syrus said to him. Knowing that he was getting close to finish. Jaden pick up his speed a little bit faster.

"Hold on Syrus was almost there." Jaden said. He thrust in and out trying to give Syrus a greatest pleasure of his life. So he helps by wrapping his legs around Jaden's waist trying to make that member go downer where it needs to be.

As much it hit the right spot that made Syrus see more stars all over. "JADEN!" Syrus screamed as he released his milky watery like on their chest and belly.

"SYRUS!" Jaden screamed as he released his in Syrus's body. Then both boys panted heavily as Jaden lay on Syrus chest as the young one rubbed Jaden's hair. "That was fun…" Jaden said.

"I know my aniki. It was fun." Syrus said softly. Jaden got up a little then kiss his princess. "I love you Jaden." Syrus said shyly.

Jaden kissed him even more.

"I love you too Syrus." Jaden said. Syrus smiled with happy tears coming in soon. Jaden pulled out of Syrus's body which earns him a whimper of losing warmth from his vampire prince. "Let's get some sleep alright. We all need it." Jaden said.

Syrus nodded. "Yeah I never know that love making can take a lot out of you. Even if were different." Syrus said. Jaden pulled the young one close as he wrap a blanket around themselves.

Syrus could hear Jaden's heartbeat in his chest. 'He's heart feels so good right now.' Syrus said.

"Good night Syrus." Jaden said to him with a last kiss. "Good night Jaden…" Syrus said. Then they fall a sleep with Wing Kuribo with them. They smiled at the little cute guy then they fallen into a good sleep.

* * *

**Well that was the longest lemon I ever made in my whole life. I feel proud, but some things are going to happen that might ruin Jaden and Syrus's love forever.**

**Read and Review please:D**


	12. Leavning a heart broken

Hey, there it is I Seeker Heart. I am going to make a story about Anikishipping. Yeah I still love them. So do not make fun of me of it. It is a crossover for Yugioh GX and Yugioh 5ds.

Anyway, I am making it like a storybook that the Faithshipping reads to Leo and Luna for bedtime.

I kind a thought about it. It was given me an idea for this one. I called it the Vampires and Angels. It will have Jaden as a vampire prince and Syrus is an angel princess. It will have true romance, blood, and fighting in it. Maybe even have a lemon on the some chps.

Just like to tell, you guy its title theme for it. Called "I never knew I need".

I hope you enjoy this story. There will be one out character in this story. Called Memphis Rose.

Sometimes in this story, it will have two chps in one of the pages. One large one and the other kind a short.

I do not own the characters from Yugioh 5ds or GX. Alternatively, the song title is not mine ether.

**Chp six: Heartbroken**

"Whoa that was really long for that to happen." Leo said. Luna nodded.

Yusei and Akiza didn't read the part to them about the love making between Jaden and Syrus. They skip it and told them that Jaden and Syrus were one.

"Yep it was long." Akiza said to Leo. "But in the next one things don't go well for them either." she continued.

The twins looked confused. "How?" Leo asked. Luna sighed and slaps her hand to her head.

"Oh Leo…sometimes I wish you weren't my brother." Luna said.

"What does that mean!" Leo asked angrily. The older Signers laughed to a cute scene.

"Okay do you want me to continue or not." Yusei asked the twins. They looked at each other and then nodded. "Alright then. Now after the two became one started to wake up from their slumbers." Yusei continued while Akiza lay on his warm chest.

He smiled and holds her hand as they continued the story.

**Back in the Storybook:**

Jaden was starting to wake up from a huge dream he just had. 'Man, that was really good dream too…man if me and Syrus ever did that- WHAT! Syrus!' he startled.

The brunette saw the little bluenette sleeping peaceful with his little friend Wing Kuribo. "Kurbio! Kuribo!" Jaden shook him.

The little creature was waking up from his dream. "Bo…" The Wing Kurbio said.

"Hey what happened last night?" Jaden asked his friend. The little looked at his friend then Syrus.

"Bo." it said softly to him. Jaden's face turned red with a huge blush. "Oh my god! We made love last night! Awesome!" Jaden said in his mind. Kurbio look confused at his taller friend. "Man, I couldn't ask for anything better now. Syrus is my greatest treasure that any vampire could ever have." Jaden as he was rubbing Syrus's ear.

The young one then woke up a little with his silver eyes. "Oh good morning there Sy!" Jaden with a smile on his face. Syrus looked and then went too scared and shyness mood.

"Don't look at me when I'm sleeping that is so wrong!" Syrus squeak hiding under the blankets.

"I do believe it's too late to cover Sy." Jaden said to him. Syrus looked at him and then…

"WHAT!" he screamed. Syrus rubbed his arms up and down while looking at the ground. "I can't believe that we made love last night." he said to himself.

Jaden hugged his princess. "Why are you freaking like that?" Jaden asked him. Syrus blushed ten times worse. "Hey there's no need to hide you from that. It was really great last night wasn't It." he said with his cheerful smile.

"I guess so…aniki." Syrus said. Jaden kissed his lips again to let Syrus's hands let go of the blanket that covers half of his body. Again Syrus blushed ten times worse.

"Come on let's get something to eat. I'm starving!" Jaden said. He got off the bed while. Syrus closed his eyes so he won't see Jaden naked. He can feel his whole face blushing red right now.

"Hey!" A voice was heard by the other door. "Jaden you ready?" It was Haou waiting for his brother to come out.

"Be out there in a minute!" Jaden shouted to him. The older one nodded outside. Jaden wear a grey shirt, silver pants, and a black belt around his middle. "Come on Sy! Let's go! Oh there is a dress for you to wear for now alright!" Jaden said.

Syrus nodded his head to the young prince. "Okay. See you down there." he said to him. Jaden smiled before heading out. Syrus got up from the warm bed naked still.

He smiled that Jaden said he loves him for being him. Even if he's a human or an angel. He picks up the clean salve dress and put it over his head into his body. He found some man panties, put them on, and then went to the bathroom to brush his hair out.

Just as he was about to opened the door someone grabbed him and covered mouth. Then the young princess fell into darkness.

Meanwhile with Jaden and his brother at the throne room. Jaden was panting badly for missing his little love. "What's wrong Jaden?" Haou asked him.

"I'm worried. Syrus normal don't take this long to get dressed. I'm starting to worry." Jaden answered his brother's question.

"It will be alright I'll send Jim and Memphis to find him. I'm sure he probably got lost that all." Haou said to him. Jaden nodded his head then sat down on his chair.

Meanwhile with Jehu he was doing his hair very nicely for his love one until he heard a voice from the other room. "Huh? What's that?" he asked himself.

Syrus was thrown into the wall with his body hurting him. "WH-what do you want?" he squeak at the figure. The vampire laughed with his teeth showing in the darkness.

"Why your blood dear half breed." Mark said in cold voice. Syrus shudder to his bones. "Yeah I know who you are a half breed. That's why I want that dumb prince to have that special night with you so I can perform my plans." Syrus wondered about that but he was so scared to even think about it.

"What do you mean…by that?" Syrus asked sacredly. Mark lifted his chin hard so they can make eye contact. Syrus's eyes where on the verges of tears.

While with them Jehu leaned his ear to the door so he can hear what they were saying. 'That's Syrus's voice and is that Mark's. Oh no…what the hell is going on?" he asked.

Mark then licks Syrus's neck where Jaden bite him. "So the prince left his mark on you. No wonder why he loves you. To bad that he is going to die." Mark said.

Syrus's eyes were now showing tears that are falling out of his eyes. "What you not going to hurt him!" Syrus shouted at him. Jehu eyes widen with his hand covering his mouth.

'_Oh god Mark is planning to kill Jaden._' Jehu said in his mind his eyes where changing into many different colors before changing back to light dark yellow orange color.

"Fine I won't if you leave this palace and never come back again." Mark said to him. Syrus gasp when he said that to him.

"But…but I love him. I can't leave him…" Syrus sobbed now that the tears came faster and now making his voice weak. Mark simple smiled.

"If you don't want him dead. Then you better go before he knows or else his heart will be forever cold as stone." Mark threaded him. Syrus took his time to think then his mind made up.

"Fine I'll do it. Please don't hurt him." Syrus sob. Mark patted his shoulder with an evilly grin.

"Sure I won't hurt him. Grab some stuff you can carry then get out of the castle before Jaden or his stupid brother find out." Mark said.

Jehu got mad when he said that about Haou and Jaden but now he still feels bad for Syrus. He's going to leave the castle and never tell Jaden about it. 'I got to do something.' Jehu said to himself. He then left the door so no one would notice him.

Syrus got up from the floor panting badly from getting beaded up by Mark with tears slowly coming down to the floor. Mark disappeared when Syrus made his chose for leaving the castle and all his friends. Even Jaden what well he says if he leaves without saying good-bye.

He went to his room; grabs his stuff in a bag, then got a cape to cover him from the world of sadness. "I'm so…sorry Jaden…but I couldn't…bear to see…you…hurt." he sob softly with his arms wrapped around him.

He got his stuff then headed out from the castle without anyone looking. He walks out from the castle still with sore eyes from the tears dripping from his angel face.

So that point the little Wing Kuribo saw the young princess crying as he walk away from the castle. It made the little one sad. "Bo…" he said to himself.

So the little one followed the young to make sure he was safe for Jaden to find him.

* * *

**Well that's it. It made me mad to write this down. But what will happen to Jaden when he finds out. **

**Read and review please!**


	13. Home Part 1

Hey, there it is I Seeker Heart. I am going to make a story about Anikishipping. Yeah I still love them. So do not make fun of me of it. It is a crossover for Yugioh GX and Yugioh 5ds.

Anyway, I am making it like a storybook that the Faithshipping reads to Leo and Luna for bedtime.

I kind a thought about it. It was given me an idea for this one. I called it the Vampires and Angels. It will have Jaden as a vampire prince and Syrus is an angel princess. It will have true romance, blood, and fighting in it. Maybe even have a lemon on the some chps.

Just like to tell, you guy its title theme for it. Called "I never knew I need".

I hope you enjoy this story. There will be one out character in this story. Called Memphis Rose.

Sometimes in this story, it will have two chps in one of the pages. One large one and the other kind a short.

I do not own the characters from Yugioh 5ds or GX. Alternatively, the song title is not mine ether.

* * *

**Chp seven: Being home with a broken heart**

* * *

Jaden was still worried about Syrus for not coming from the room where they had…their fun night. Haou sent Jim and Memphis to find Syrus for his little brother.

"Syrus where are you?" Jaden asked himself.

While with Syrus, he was walking through the cold forest with the little Kuribo following him. Syrus's eyes were now light pink from crying of his loss of his vampire and his heart. It was shattered into many pieces all over his body. Leaving him half hearted again. He sat down on the stone that was very cold but thankful for the cape that Syrus has to cover his body from the cold.

"I want to…go home…back to Jaden's warm arms…letting me know…that I'll…be safe." he said to himself. His eyes did not have any more tears to fall no more.

The little one went to the young princess, which of course made him yelp a little. "Wing Kuribo? What are you doing here?" Syrus asked.

The little one said. "Bo." Syrus had his eyes widen with happiness.

"Thanks Kuribo. That makes me feel a lot better. Knowing someone cares about me." Syrus said to the little one. He hugs the little one in a warm hug gently.

With that a few minutes later he was fast a sleep with Kuribo wiggling for warmth inside a warm cave that feels like home…Syrus had tears on the corner of his eyes when ever he thinks about home.

While they were sleeping, a young knight in blue armor saw the young one with the sleeping creature next to him. "Is this the…" the masked figure knight said.

However, in the castle Jehu along with his pet Ruby. She has a purple fur body, big ruby eyes, and has a ruby gem on the tip of her tail. "Ruby?" The little creature asked her master.

"I need to find Jaden and tell him what happened to Syrus. I am starting to worry about the prince. Come on!" he answered his friend.

Right before he can enter the other room he was grabbed and been flipped into the floor with painful grasp. He looked up to see whom through him then his eyes widen.

Mark was looking at him with an evil smile.

"I know you heard us from our friendly chat. So now you heard everything what I'm going to do to our beloved prince I can't let you go off telling everyone what happened." Mark said with an evil smile.

Jehu growled under his throat. He got up the two started to fight. Jehu used his evil magic called Shadow Shooter at Mark. Mark smirked and moved away.

Jehu went into shock. He never has seen a vampire dodge his elderly powers like that. "What the hell? Where are you!" he shouted.

"I'm right here." Mark said standing behind him. Jehu used his fits this time to punch Mark's face. However, he grabs his hand before he can make it.

Ruby saw this in horror. "Ruby…" she said to herself as she saw her master getting hurt.

Jehu panted from many attacks and punches that Mark was giving him. Mark smiled as he watches his prey moving unevenly. "Now that's better. I can't to see the on the prince's face when he see this." Mark said to himself.

Jehu's eyes widen. "Oh no…" (Ruby I need you to go and get Haou and hurry please). He said to her through his mind power. Ruby nodded her head and left her master. Feeling a bit of guilty to leave her master alone with that monster.

"Ruby…" Ruby said to herself with a small tear on her eyes.

Mark grabbed Jehu who was angry and pissed at him for being an elder of the five sages of the vampire's clan. "Now I need to hide you before someone else finds out where are you at. Heehawed." Mark laugh as Jehu was looking at him with his pissed off look. Then everything went black for the elder.

Back with Syrus he moving and twitching all over trying to get some warmth back to him. He opened his eyes and saw that Kuribo was gone. "Wing Kuribo! Where are you?" Syrus shouted for him being worried about the little creature.

"Syrus?" A girl's voice heard. He turned around to see a pink hair girl with big green eyes then right next to her is Wing Kuribo. "It's you it's really you!" she said as she hugged the young princess.

"Purin wait what happened where am I?" Syrus asked. Purin let go of him and smiled.

"Naito found at the forest. He was searching for some food for the pets here at the castle. Syrus you are back at home." Purin said to him.

Syrus looked at her then at the bed he was sleeping on this was his bed. Yellow pillows, bright purple bed, and light pink covers that cover his bed from the sun's rays.

He was home back at the Kingdom of Light. He cried in his hands with happiness of being here. Purin hold him close as he cried on her shoulder gently. "Shush its okay. You're home away from that kingdom of vampires." Purin said to him.

Nevertheless, he cried of sorrow because all his new friends that live there wanted peace with the Angels. Now even more he misses Jaden his aniki and lover.

For now, he was safe back at his homeland.

* * *

**That ends of part one. There will be at least two more parts to this chp.**

**I feel bad when Syrus was still upset about not wanting to lose Jaden or not leaving his friends behind. Now the next step to war is just beginning.**

**Read and review please.**


	14. Trouble Part 2

**Hey, there it is I Seeker Heart. I am going to make a story about Anikishipping. Yeah I still love them. So do not make fun of me of it. It is a crossover for Yugioh GX and Yugioh 5ds. **

**Anyway, I am making it like a storybook that the Faithshipping reads to Leo and Luna for bedtime. **

**I kind a thought about it. It was given me an idea for this one. I called it the Vampires and Angels. It will have Jaden as a vampire prince and Syrus is an angel princess. It will have true romance, blood, and fighting in it. Maybe even have a lemon on the some chps.**

**Just like to tell, you guy its title theme for it. Called "I never knew I need". **

**I hope you enjoy this story. There will be one out character in this story. Called Memphis Rose. **

**Sometimes in this story, it will have two chps in one of the pages. One large one and the other kind a short.**

**I do not own the characters from Yugioh 5ds or GX. Alternatively, the song title is not mine ether.**

Chp eight: The time of war

Syrus was still in his room still thinking about the day that he was at home. In addition, something else made him sad even more is leaving his friends behind.

He had big tears coming out of him as he remembers those days at the castle. He and everyone else we having a great time eating and drinking their fill. Jaden always made sure to beside him comforting him when he needs it the most.

"Ank..iki…I miss you so much…and everyone else…" Syrus said in his thoughts. He went to his neck feeling the warm spot that Jaden had gave him for his protection from other vampires, and of course giving him information that Syrus was in danger or something is coming his way.

His tears fell down off his face even more. He wraps his arms on his knees then cried into them. For once again the heart of his was broking and their will be no way to heal it back.

Purin was outside a bit worried about Syrus and his lonely heart. She sighed sadly. Then her boyfriend came into the view without his mask on his face.

"What's wrong Purin?" Naito asked her.

"I'm worry about Syrus. He's not being himself even since you found him at the forest." Purin answered. Naito give her a gently kiss.

"Maybe we can bring the prince of vampires here and then he can visit him before we take Syrus to meet his parents." Naito said. She smiled at him with her warm heart and good soul.

"That's great we can do it tonight!" Purin said to him. Right before they notice a small bat like creature heard everything. Then it left the castle.

Kuribo the wing one took a letter that Purin gave him to give it to his master to tell that 'Syrus really miss you and wishes to see you before the morning raise tomorrow. Please come to the angel kingdom.'

Kuribo took the letter and flew to the vampires' kingdom.

At the castle, Jaden was mad one Jim and Memphis told his brother that they could not find Syrus anywhere at the castle along with Haou's lover Jehu.

Two he was mad at Syrus for not telling him that he was going to leave without saying good-bye.

However, he could not be mad forever. He needed Syrus in his arms where the little one can be safe from harm's way or from the sadness and pain that the young is feeling right now.

Before he can cry, he heard a bo sound. "Wing Kuribo?" he said to himself. He walks over to the window and saw his friend. "Wing Kuribo! Where have you been I was worried about you." Jaden said with a cheer of his friend.

The Kuribo smiled at his master. He headed him the letter that Purin sent for him to have. "What's this?" Jaden asked. He read the letter.

'Dear prince vampire,

The princess Syrus was scared about you and he was blaming himself for leaving you without saying good-bye.

I was wondering if you could come to castle and see him at night. Please come soon.

From Purin.'

Jaden eyed widen when he heard that from the letter. He never thought that this angel would allow him to come to the castle to see Syrus.

"Sy…I will I'll go see him." Jaden said then Ruby came into the room.

"Ruby!" she squealed. Jaden looked at the purple cat then pick her up from the floor. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ruby! Ruby!" Ruby said to him. Kuribo understand of what she was saying then he told Jaden. Jaden's eyes now narrowed in angry.

"What Mark did this! That dirty piece of crap! That is way Syrus left and now he took Jehu so he cannot tell anyone about this. Come on lets go find him and then we'll go to the castle to Sy." Jaden ordered.

The two cheered. Then they headed off to search for Jehu. They looked at every room at the castle and looked around every area that they can look through.

Then Ruby smelled her master's scent. "Ruby!" she shouted out to them. The two turned around then look at the door that had a weird designed on it.

Jaden pushed the door gently and walk in the room. Ruby and Kuribo went in following him. They looked to see if there any light that he can turn on.

"There here's one." Jaden used his magic to light a torch in the room. Then Ruby went over to the body that was taking its time to heal the body. "Jehu!" he shouted.

Jehu was waking up from his knock out sleep that he got from Mark.

"Your highness? What happened?" he asked him. "Jaden what are you doing here?" he asked him.

"You were attack by Mark who threatens Syrus to leave the castle," Jaden answered. Jehu's eyes widen with horror.

"That's what happened. I am sorry I thought I can beat him with my powers but this man is the strongest vampire I ever faced. I don't know what he is but we must tell your brother before he can make war against the angels." Jehu said.

Jaden had angry blood raging through his veins. Now he was mad with revenge. At the vampire Mark. "Alright let's go…oh god!" Jaden turned to see Mark waiting at the door.

"I'm so sorry to ruin this pleasant moment but I figure I brought some things with me." Mark said evilly and moved aside to see…

Syrus, Purin, and Naito tied up by rope. "Jaden!" the princess shouted getting scared all ready as he almost bust into tears. Jaden and Jehu saw them.

"What are you going to do with them!" Jaden demanded. Mark laughed as his hand went to Syrus's back.

"I just want a war that will awaken the true blood heart's power so I can take its power and control all of the vampires and angels. With your lovely princess's blood." Mark said.

Jaden looked at him then to Syrus. "What do you mean!" Mark smiled.

"Because the blood of this hybrid was the chosen one to awaken its power and use it to control the world's life all over the world. Now that I left a little something for his parents to see and then the war will begin." Mark said.

He pushed Purin, Naito, and Syrus next to the others. Jaden went to the others and Jehu help of cutting the ropes with their magic. Syrus hugged him gently as he cried in his chest. "Jaden I miss you so much and I'm…I'm…" Syrus wanted to say he is sorry but Jaden kissed him in lips.

They stopped and hugged each other. "It's all right Sy…I'm just glad that you are safe. I forgive you." Jaden said as he curdle him closely to his cold yet warm chest.

Purin and Naito got their ropes off by Jehu.

"What are you going to do with us?" The pink hair girl asked.

"You well see…once the war opens I'll probably take that blood from the princess's veins so the heart can awaken. I hope you enjoy the view." Mark laughed evilly as he left the gang in the room then locks it.

For now the prince, princess, a knight, madden, two creatures, and the lover of the king trapped in the hand of a crazy vampire.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Yeah its' a cliffhanger sorry I couldn't think anything else right now so I will make up the next for you guys I'm sorry.**

**Read and review please:D**


	15. War and Escape

**Hey, there it is I Seeker Heart. I am going to make a story about Anikishipping. Yeah I still love them. So do not make fun of me of it. It is a crossover for Yugioh GX and Yugioh 5ds.**

**Anyway, I am making it like a storybook that the Faithshipping reads to Leo and Luna for bedtime.**

**I kind a thought about it. It was given me an idea for this one. I called it the Vampires and Angels. It will have Jaden as a vampire prince and Syrus is an angel princess. It will have true romance, blood, and fighting in it. Maybe even have a lemon on the some chps.**

**Just like to tell, you guy its title theme for it. Called "I never knew I need".**

I hope you enjoy this story. There will be one out character in this story. Called Memphis Rose.

Sometimes in this story, it will have two chps in one of the pages. One large one and the other kind a short.

I do not own the characters from Yugioh 5ds or GX. Alternatively, the song title is not mine ether.

* * *

**Chp eight: War has be gone and the great escape**

* * *

Haou was now starting to worry over his love and his brother. 'Man, this is bad where could Jaden and Jehu be?' he thought to himself.

Then coming into the throne is Mark the vampire. "Sir!" he pretended to be in a panic mood.

"What is it- Mark what the hell is you doing here?" Haou asked angrily at him. However, Haou hold his angry mood in without releasing it.

"I need to tell you the prince and your lover are taken!" Mark lied but Haou had gasped to hear that.

"What by whom!" he demanded at him. Mark smirk under his bangs where he can hide his smile from the king.

"Why by the Angel of Light of course. They took them right before Jim and Memphis went to search for the princess of light that fled away from the castle." Mark answered.

Haou's eyes went into random colors of angrier. "Fine then I'll get to the bottom of this before my love and brother get themselves hurt by them," he said to him.

Mark smiled evilly of his plan to put into action.

At the kingdom of light, the angel queen was still upset about her son's kidnap right in front of her eyes. "My baby." she whispered to herself as her heart was breaking.

The king was also upset about his son taken from the party like that. "Syrus where are you are you still a live?" he asked himself.

Then a massager came into the throne room.

"Your highnesses I have found something in the Miss. Purin's bed this morning," he said to the king as he headed the letter to him. The king took the letter from the hand then begins to read it.

'I'm here to say sorry about the princess taken away from you. However, I am sorry about this; your son is dead by the hands of the vampires of the kingdom of darkness.

They want revenge for you people killing the vampires that serviced the highness of the darkness.

Along with this the young knight and maiden was also killed by the hands of those vampires.'

The king's hands shook like crazy all over his body about the young ones death. The queen was now sobbing poorly with that heard from her husband reading the letter.

"This means war against those monsters!" The king said with angry in his face.

With that, noise heard from the king angrier made music in the bat's ears. He flew back towards the castle of the darkness.

While with the prisoners, Naito and Purin were healing up the wounds of Jehu. Ruby and Kuribo were helping to getting the items that the young ones need to have.

Jaden was holding Syrus close to his heart. Syrus never know that Mark was waiting for this in his whole life. Syrus now blames himself forever falling into his trap. Now he got everyone in here that prayed into this mess that he made.

Syrus's eyes begin to water as he chokes up a sob. Jaden notice it with Syrus as the young begins to cry. "Sy what's wrong?" Jaden asked.

"Everything," Syrus answered sobbing. "I…shouldn't…have left you…but now Mark well get what…he…needs…Then…everyone is going…to…to." Syrus stop because of the sobs that he has in his eyes and his voice was tighten.

"Shush. It is not your fault I should have know that Mark was planning before I can take action. So don't blame yourself for things you didn't do." Jaden said to him.

Syrus could only cry more for having a kind boyfriend and telling him that not everything is his fault. Jaden pulled his princess close to his chest as Syrus cried into his chest.

Purin, Naito, Jehu, and the two little friends came over to the couple. "Don't worry we will find a way to get out of this dump and safe everyone." Naito said to him.

"Yeah and we will help. I'm not going to let that monster come and ruined everyone and everything that every vampires and angels work for." Purin said.

Jaden smiled. "They're right. Because we are one and if we work together maybe we might finally have peace that everyone it wanting to have for a long time." Jehu said.

Syrus looked up from Jaden's warm embrace and looked at his friends. "You're right. Everyone wants peace and we are going to fulfill their wishes." Syrus said to them.

Ruby and Kuribo smiled then cheered with their hearts shining in the dark.

"Now the question is how we get out of here?" Jaden said to them. Purin then came up with an idea.

"I think I know of way out." Purin said. She moved to the old fireplace rubbing the edges.

The boys looked each other before turning to her. "Purin what are you doing?" Naito asked.

"Well do you remember when we were playing with Syrus of hiding seek. We always use the fireplace's secret to hide from you." Purin answered.

Naito look up then nodded. "Yeah that's it a fireplace has a secret passage to get out." he exclaimed. Purin nodded.

Syrus however was mad about the game that they use the passage instead of hiding in different places. However, that was behind him now. He was up gone towards them.

"Here this must be it." Syrus said under the fireplace. He pulled the statue's hand then a passage opened.

"Alright nice job Syrus!" Purin said to him.

"Alright let's get going before Mark finds out about this." Jehu said to the young ones. Jaden helped Jehu getting up from the floor cause of his foot from the fight that he and Mark did to the passage.

Naito made sure his mask was set right before they leave. Ruby and Kuribo went with their masters, Purin hold Syrus's hand then headed into the passage.

The world's fate is in their hands.

* * *

**Now job is done for now. What is going to happen now with the war open and what well the kids do to safe everyone?**

**Read and review please:D**


	16. Times up and life or death

Hey, there it is I Seeker Heart. I am going to make a story about Anikishipping. Yeah I still love them. So do not make fun of me of it. It is a crossover for Yugioh GX and Yugioh 5ds.

Anyway, I am making it like a storybook that the Faithshipping reads to Leo and Luna for bedtime.

I kind a thought about it. It was given me an idea for this one. I called it the Vampires and Angels. It will have Jaden as a vampire prince and Syrus is an angel princess. It will have true romance, blood, and fighting in it. Maybe even have a lemon on the some chps.

Just like to tell, you guy its title theme for it. Called "I never knew I need".

I hope you enjoy this story. There will be one out character in this story. Called Memphis Rose.

Sometimes in this story, it will have two chps in one of the pages. One large one and the other kind a short.

I do not own the characters from Yugioh 5ds or GX. Alternatively, the song title is not mine ether.

* * *

**Chp nine: Times up**

Everyone from both kingdoms were about to get themselves ready for the fight of the centuries.

Syrus's father was getting ready for battle while his angels were getting ready for themselves for battle. Haou was putting his battle suit on while his warriors get ready.

He looked at the mirror at himself. He was not happy for doing this all he wanted was peace and happiness with the angels' leader. However, he cannot make that wish come true.

In the tunnels Jaden, Syrus, Purin, Naito, Kuribo, and Ruby were trying to find the way out. Syrus was shaking like a leaf while holding on to Jaden's arm.

"Syrus what's wrong?" Jaden asked him. Syrus looked up to meet Jaden's eyes.

"I'm just scared of what's going to…" Syrus tried to answer but his voice was shaking.

Jaden sigh a little knowing Syrus for so long he understands of what he was going to say. He pulled him closed to his chest. Syrus stopped walking startled when Jaden pulled him to a hug.

Purin tap Naito's shoulders to tell him to stop. Naito stopped then turned to see Jaden holding Syrus close to his heart. Ruby and Kuribo stopped too, to look at the young couple.

"Hey you two okay?" Purin asked. Jaden looked up at the young pink hair girl and answered.

"Yeah we're fine it's just…*sigh* He's scared of the war that is coming up soon." Jaden answered. Purin looked down at Syrus shaking again.

"Well, don't worry we'll find a way to stop it before it begins." Purin said to him.

"How would you know Purin?" Syrus asked to her. "The war cannot be stop. It's just going to bring the old past that my parents would never want to have. Mark won so what's the point of trying to stop it. For all we know is…we are going to lose. We can't save anyone from this war it's over." Syrus said with tears forming in his eyes.

Jaden hold Syrus closer to his chest so Syrus can cry. Purin was shock to hear that from the princes- no the prince of the Kingdom of Light. Kuribo and Ruby were sad too from those words.

"No it's not over!" Jehu said to him. Syrus look up from Jaden's chest with his tear eyes. "You don't get it do you Sy. We may have lost our way to the future, or lose the hope we have kept in our hearts. But we got something that no one not even Mark could ever have."

"What's…that…then?" Syrus asked sobbing and his voice getting weak.

"Love." Jehu answered. Syrus look at him with a shock on his eyes. "You and Jaden had love with you everywhere you go and you never lose hope. So don't you dare that we can't win, because we can win? So we can't keep up not yet." Jehu said to him.

"He's right I believe." Purin said to him. Then Naito said to him as will. "I'm in too until the last breath we have to save the kingdoms."

Syrus look at them and the cute creatures with their cheery smiles. Syrus then turned to Jaden who smiled with his cheerful face. "They're right Sy. We can win this with love as our guide, noting can't stop us." he kissed his forehead.

Syrus smiled with a teary smile. "Thank you everyone. Without you guys I wouldn't have-"

Then suddenly something was beading fast like a heart beat. Syrus stopped talking to hear that from the cave's wall. "Syrus what's wrong?" Jaden asked. Syrus then clutched into his heart. "SYRUS!" Jaden shouted before Syrus could make contact to the floor.

"What's wrong with him?" Purin asked being scared. Naito hold her close to his chest.

Jehu then saw the light that shines in Syrus's eyes and that meant… "Guys we don't have time we need to leave hurry!" he said to them. They turned to see him.

"Why what's wrong with him?" Purin asked worried.

"It's the angel's blood in Syrus's body its' starting to weaken." Jehu answered. The teens' eyes widen, Syrus's heart was dying from being half human and angel.

Jaden was looking at Syrus as the young green hair boy was about to pass out from losing the light inside of him. "We need to hurry and safe him before he gone forever." Jaden said to them.

"Right!" Naito said. "But how can we save him from dying?" Naito asked. Jehu suddenly remembered the Heart of Light. That gift that Jaden's brother was going to give to the Angels.

"The heart…the Heart of Light is still at the castle I cane sense its power. If we get him to the heart maybe it will save him." Jehu said. Naito and Purin looked at each then nodded.

"Alright let's go and get that heart!" Purin said then headed off to exist the cave. Naito headed off towards her along Jehu, Jaden who has Syrus in his arms and on his shoulders are the two creatures as they headed out of the cave.

Meanwhile at the war field, the King of the Angels and the King of the Vampires were looking at each other with a death glare. Haou was not going to like this, but they have taken his love and brother from him so he has no choice.

When the sun set the king of Angels shouted. "CHARGE!" Then the angels rush to the vampires. "FIGHT!" Haou shouted to his army then the vampires rush in.

The war has began.

**Chp Ten: Life or Death **

By the time the gang got out of the caves they can hear noises from the battlefield. Purin turned to the cliff and headed there to see where the noises were from.

"Oh NO!" Purin shouted the others headed to see her with her hands up to her mouth with a shock on her face. Naito saw this with horror.

Jehu and Jaden along with their pets were shock to see the war had started. "We're too late…" Jaden said. Jehu patted his shoulder that made the prince to look at him.

"No it's not over." Jehu said to him. He turned to see the Vampires castle straight a head. "There's the castle Jaden you need to get there and help Syrus." he said to him. Jaden look at him saying.

"What but I…" Jaden tried to say the last part however, he saw then light in Syrus's eye fading away.

"You have too or Syrus will be gone forever." Jehu said to him. Jaden looked at him then back at Jehu.

"Alright I'll go. But you guys need to stop that war before people die in the hands of Mark." Jaden said to them. The three nodded their heads to him.

"Bo!" Kuribo said to his master. "Ruby!" Ruby agrees with the wing creature.

"Be careful out there." Jaden said.

Then they split up.

At the war, the angels were fighting with all their might as well as the vampires. However, the war was becoming a mess with starches all over their bodies that blood was showing.

Jehu, Purin, Naito, and Ruby headed towards to their leaders. Purin stopped then turned to the other side. "Please be safe." she prayed.

With Jaden he flow to the castle's ground with Kuribo beside him. Syrus was still holding his chest tight as it beats harder inside his chest. "Ahh…it hurts." Syrus said to him.

"I know hold on Syrus we'll almost there." Jaden said while flying.

He flow into the window of the castle and landed softly on his feet. He looked around the room to see where everyone else is at. He looked everywhere and sighed.

"Kuribo try to find the Heart of Light and hurry." Jaden asked his friend. The little one nodded then flow to the heart. Jaden followed the little creature.

With the others, Purin and Naito headed to the angels side and Jehu and Ruby headed to the other side where the vampires are at. Jim and Memphis were healing the others from the fight when Jehu shouted to them.

"HEY!" That made the others turned to see the king's lover.

"Jehu!" Jim said happily to him.

"You are alright!" Memphis said to him.

"I know I'm sorry I got a lot of explaining to do, but we'll save it for later. We need to find Haou and hurry!" Jehu said to them. They nodded their heads to him Jehu smiled.

Purin and Naito headed to the other angels that they know. "Hey guys!" Naito shouted to them.

The angel guard pokes at the king and the king turned to see the two kids. "Purin! Naito!" the king said to them.

"Sire! We need to tell you something." Purin said to him.

**After few minutes had passed.**

"So Syrus is alive and the vampires are not the ones that killed him." The king said to them. They nodded their heads to him. "Alright. Caption tells the angels to stop!" he ordered the knight.

"Yes Sir!" he said to the king then headed off.

With the others Jehu went to the field and saw Haou fighting off some angels. "Haou!" Jehu shouted to him.

The king turned to see his lover coming towards him. "Jehu!" he said cheerfully to him. He ran towards him and they hug then kiss on the lips.

"You're alright. I was worried what happened to you?" Haou asked.

"Will it's Mark's plan he wanted this war so he can take the power of light and darkness away from this world. So he can become king." Jehu answered.

Haou looked at Jim and Memphis then said to them. "Tell the vampires to stop." he ordered them. They nodded their heads.

"Yes sir!" then the two head off.

"Jehu where is Jaden?" Haou asked. Jehu pointed at the castle. "So he's going to give the heart to his love."

"Yes." Jehu said to him.

"Will I hope Syrus will be alright and Jaden. Because if they don't get to it the heart in time, Mark will take's its' power and use it for the world's end." Haou said.

With Jaden, he followed Kuribo to the chamber where the heart is being held at. "Alright nice job Kuri!" Jaden said to his friend. Kuribo nodded his head to him. "Now we to- huh?"

A sword of darkness was coming towards them. Jaden moved out of the way before it can make contact. "What the hell is that?" Jaden asked.

"Well it's called the Sword of the Dead." A cold voice was being heard. Jaden turned his head to see Mark standing on the pillar.

"YOU." Jaden growled under his breath.

"Ah, it's seems you are to late to save the young princess now. Because of the war I have gathered a lot of power from that stupid heart stone. Now I'm more powerful then any mortal or immortal alike." Mark said evilly.

"Why would you do this?" Jaden asked him. Mark laughed as he jumped off the pillar and landed on the ground softly.

"This is my revenge against the angels and the vampires for ruin my life in the past. You and your damn princess's armies took away all I have. My home and my pride. So now that you are here I can get my revenge once I kill both of you!" Mark said.

Then the skies turned dark. Jaden looked up at the window to see it making circles all over. "No…" Jaden said. Then the sword came towards them again. Jaden dodge it in time before it can finish him off.

"You can't hide forever my friend!" Mark said to him. Jaden placed Syrus in the ground where he can be safe from the attacks.

"You stay here and keep him safe." he ordered his friend. Kuribo nodded then Jaden kissed his love's forehead. "Don't give up alright." Jaden said to him.

Syrus nodded his head weakly at him. "Okay…j..ad..en…" Syrus panted to feel his heart beating slowly. Jaden nodded then turned to face Mark off.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. Wait for the next one which will be done very soon. I promise.**

**Read and Review please.**


	17. Hope and happy endings

Hey, there it is I Seeker Heart. I am going to make a story about Anikishipping. Yeah I still love them. So do not make fun of me of it. It is a crossover for Yugioh GX and Yugioh 5ds.

Anyway, I am making it like a storybook that the Faithshipping reads to Leo and Luna for bedtime.

I kind a thought about it. It was given me an idea for this one. I called it the Vampires and Angels. It will have Jaden as a vampire prince and Syrus is an angel princess. It will have true romance, blood, and fighting in it. Maybe even have a lemon on the some chps.

Just like to tell, you guy its title theme for it. Called "I never knew I need".

I hope you enjoy this story. There will be one out character in this story. Called Memphis Rose.

Sometimes in this story, it will have two chps in one of the pages. One large one and the other kind a short.

I do not own the characters from Yugioh 5ds or GX. Alternatively, the song title is not mine ether.

* * *

**Chp Eleven: A Hope of Light and Dark**

Jaden and Mark begin to battle while the other two sat and watch the show. Mark begins to throw Shadow Balls at the prince. Jaden managed to dodge them good.

While that goes on Jaden used his Shadow Arrows at Mark. "Well you are doing pretty well for a prince of darkness I should say." Mark said to him.

"Yeah and you are not doing bad yourself either, however you just like to use power just to make yourself more powerful just by taking people's lives! That one is making me madder than ever before!" Jaden said to him.

Mark only can laugh at this scene. "Let's see who is the most powerful then you fool!" Mark said to him. He then begins to throw even more powerful than ever before.

'Man, how this man can hold that in.' Jaden said to himself as he dodges away from the attack.

At the field, everyone begin to panic when they see the clouds blowing in with darkness all over the place. "What's going on?" One of the angels said to another.

"What's going to happen?" A vampire knight asked. Purin, Naito, the king, Haou, and Jehu along with Ruby were watching the skies in horror.

"What's happening?" the pink hair girl asked.

"It's the darkness it's released into the world. Darkness is now covering the whole world in darkness." the king answered.

"No we can't lose!" Naito said.

"It's over Naito. There's no hope now, the darkness is growing stronger." The king said to him.

"No, my brother is still fighting we have to believe in him. It's the only hope we had." Haou said.

"I agree with him." Jehu said to them. Ruby even mowed with their agreement.

'Jaden, Syrus don't give up hope.' Purin pray to herself.

At the castle, Jaden was tried out from fighting Mark. Mark however did not break a sweat. "Well this is more fun than I ever had." he said to him.

'I can't fight anymore… I got to though for Syrus.' Jaden said to himself.

Syrus look at him worried even in his weak state he was worried about him. "Jaden…I need to…help him." Syrus said to himself.

He tried to move but he could not cause of the blood of light was moving out of his body to quickly. "Jaden." he said to him.

Jaden moved as fast as he could away from the attacks, however Mark was quick. "_Jaden._" Jaden stopped to hear Syrus's voice.

"Sy…" he said to himself. He turned and ran back to where he pleased Syrus. "Syrus what's wrong?" Jaden asked.

"Please…take my light…it maybe…you're…only hope…to safe…this world…from him…" Syrus said to him. Jaden look at him shock.

"What! But Syrus I can't-" Jaden stopped to see Syrus showing his neck to him.

"Please…" Syrus pleaded.

Jaden sighed heavily. He placed his teeth on his love's neck and started to take the light that Syrus had in his body. Syrus moaned when he felt those teeth on his neck as Jaden started to take his blood. Jaden stopped knowing he was full from drinking the blood. He looks at Syrus who smiled gently at him.

"Syrus hang in there. Alright." Jaden said to him. Syrus nodded his head then lay down on the ground.

"Go…get…him…" Syrus said to Jaden. Jaden nodded then ran back to the main field. "Please…don't give…up…Jay…" Syrus said then pass out.

"Well are you going to fight or you going to hide?" Mark asked.

"No. I will not run away. I'm going to bring you down Mark!" Jaden said to him. Then light was forming inside the arrow of shadow making it stronger.

"WHAT!" Mark said. Jaden was proud to see the light coming quick then ever before. "How can you have that power?" Mark shouted at him.

"I guess the blood from Sy's body must have helped me." " Jaden said to himself. "Now its game on!" he said to himself.

The battle was so intense, Mark had no idea where Jaden got that power, however he cannot let that affect him now. Mark used his strongest Shadow Sword to slash Jaden.

However, Jaden kept dodging and kept using his Shadow light arrows at him. So far, Mark was losing badly and Jaden was winning all the way to king's hill.

That angrier him so badly. "Sword of Dead comes to me!" Mark shouted at the sword. The sword went to its' master hand and then something was beginning to glow. "Now I combine my Shadow sword with the Sword of dead to make the-" Mark said. Jaden covered his eyes as he wonders what the sword is doing.

When he opened them, he saw a two blade, shadow mark slash on its handle, and a dark jewel was on top of it. The sword had changed completely.

"Behold the Sword of Shadow's Death! The sword that can kill even a pure soul in site on my command. Now I'm going to use it on…Syrus!" Mark said to him.

Jaden was shock to hear that sword being born and now Mark is going to kill Syrus. "OH NO YOU DON"T!" Jaden shouted. Kuribo saw a sword coming its way and that might trouble.

"Bo!" he said to himself. He went over to Syrus trying to more him from that spot on the ground. However, the young one was down on the ground from passing out and of course gave his blood to Jaden to help him fight.

"Now…THIS IS THE END FOR YOU PRINCESS!" Mark shouted again. He grabbed the sword's handle and then begins to be in ending strike on the boy.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Jaden jumped on Mark trying to make sure that he will not hurt Syrus or even kill him.

Mark tried to break Jaden off him, but he could not. Jaden stabbed an arrow on Mark's thigh that made the dark one scream. Jaden filled it with pure light and with that, he let go of Mark.

Jaden fell to the ground with only a sharp cut on his arm thanks to the sword. He can feel the blood flowing out of him and that started to weaken him. "That is game…loser." Jaden panted to Mark.

Mark screamed as loud as he could, until the sword was destroyed and Mark was burned to the ground. A gust of wind blows the ash of Mark's body away from the castle's chambers.

Jaden sighed then he saw the Heart of Light in the ground which of must have been in Mark's body while they dueled. Jaden got up from the ground and then hold his arm to stop the blood flow as he went to get the heart from the ground.

"I hope…this has more…light water for…Syrus!" Jaden said. He grabbed the heart and went over to Kuribo and Syrus who was lying in the ground.

"Bo!" Wing Kuribo said to him. Jaden nodded to the little one.

Jaden lifted Syrus up then said to him. "Syrus…please let this…heart of light…give you immortally as an angel. I love…you so much…" Jaden said to him.

He bit on the wound of the sword to take some of its light off from his body to the heart. He bit down on its cord and poured the blood into it.

Then the light was circling around the stone heart then light and life was beating faster all over. Then it dashed into Syrus's body Jaden shield his eyes from the light of the heart.

Then outside of the castle the sky was turning back to its same color again as the darkness went away.

Once it was done, Syrus was breathing normal again. Jaden smiled at him, he saved him just in time. Syrus was now a full angel as he was supposed to be.

Then Jaden fell to the ground with his hand on Syrus's hand.

"Jaden wake up!" Haou said to his brother. Jaden jumped from the bed to the floor and landed badly on it. "Hey you okay?" his brother asked.

"Yeah…ouch…hey where am I?" Jaden asked. He got up and dusted himself off.

"You in the healing rooms." Chazz, Alexis, and Zane were there with him and answered him.

"Wait where Syrus at is?" Jaden asked. Haou drop his knees to the floor then answered.

"He's back with Purin and Naito at the Angel's kingdom right getting healed too." he answered.

Jaden look down at the floor with a sad face. "Don't worry though Jehu is with him so you can visit Syrus once you are healed okay." Haou said to him.

Jaden looked up at his brother and smiled. "Thanks to all of you for helping." he said to him.

At the castle, Syrus was waking up from his sleep. "Jaden." he said. Then a big hugged was formed. "Mom!" Syrus said cheerfully.

"Oh honey I'm so glad you were safe. Your father and I had been worried about you." she said to him. Syrus blushed with shyness. However, that did not stop him from giving a hug to her.

"Hey where's Jaden?" Syrus asked. His mother smiled cheerfully.

"Your father took him back to the Vampires castle and Jehu said that he might come and visit today." she answered. Syrus had tears of happiness coming out of him.

'So he is safe.' Syrus said to himself.

"Now come on we need to get you dressed before he comes." his mother said to him. Syrus nodded to her then headed off to get change. He smiled more than ever now.

At the vampire's castle, Jaden was dressed he went over to see the Syrus and his family for the first time ever with his friends and Wing Kuribo.

They entered the castle and went to the throne room where the King, Queen, and Syrus were. Jaden and the others stopped and Syrus ran to Jaden. "Jaden!" he shouted with happiness.

Jaden hugged the young with all his might smiling. "I'm so glad you are okay. I was worried about you." Syrus said to him. Jaden pulled back a little and kissed his forehead gently.

"I'm glad you are doing great." Jaden said to him. Syrus hugged him again.

Then the king spoke. "Jaden and Haou, I want to say I'm sorry for that misunderstood and the war coming…I feel bad about that. Could you forgive me?" the king asked.

"Yes, we're all fooled by Mark's tricks. But now peace has returned to this land once more." Haou said. He went up and shook his hand with the king's hand.

Peace had return, with Mark gone Syrus and Jaden can be free once again.

The people of both countries were celebrating for peace. They set up a party at the Angel's castle and everyone had fun. Once it was dark, fireworks were starting brightly.

Inside the castle bedroom though, Jaden and Syrus was looking outside. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Syrus said to him. He shivered when a hand was playing with his member.

"Yep they are, but they are not that beautiful as you." Jaden said to him. They were naked in Syrus's bed while the others are having fun.

"Ahh…ahh…" Syrus moaned as Jaden's finger went to Syrus's body. Syrus laid on Jaden's chest as pleasure was taking over Syrus.

Jaden then pushed Syrus down on the bed with Jaden on top of him kissing after he took out that finger from Syrus. "I love you so much Syrus." Jaden said to him.

"I love you too. Jaden." Syrus said. Then the two begin making love.

For that, peace was brought to the world of Light and Dark and everyone we are now free.

The end.

(Outside of book)

"Wow that was so cool!" Leo said to the older teens. Luna was already a sleep when the book ended.

"Yep now it's time for you to go to bed now." Yusei said to Leo. Leo pouted but then yawned.

"Come on now." Akiza said to him. Leo went to his room and Yusei pick up Luna from the couch and placed her in bed.

"Well now they're asleep. Lets in as well." Yusei said to Akiza. Which she nodded her head?

"Yeah let's go." she said to him then kissed his lips. Yusei kissed her back with his might.

"I love you Stardust." she said to him.

"I love you too Black Rose." he said to her.

Then the two headed to bed.

* * *

**Well this is the last chp of the story. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Read and review please:D**


End file.
